The Guardian
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Sort of creature AU. It was a mistake...a mistake that would end up changing Jay's life for the better. Now how to convince these trusting Dragonoid orphans that he is in fact a human and not one of them? He also really needs to stop going to the older two for advice, and stop having these feelings for the girl...such is life for Jay Walker. Rating cause I'm nervous.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! Random original story idea bouncing in my head. To see if it's ok, I'm testing it out here, in Ninjago fandom. I have to change one of the girls into a boy to make it work…but it should work fine.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OCs we ran into!**

Prologue: Three Orphans and One Outcast

The woods were dark as a starless night when three small figures appeared running for their lives. The tallest figure, a young boy with stiff blonde hair and glowing blue eyes leads the way as they made a mad dash for their lives. All three of them appear to be human except for their glowing eyes that peered through the darkness, and nimbleness that defied all things humanly possible. Both of the boys were wearing tunics and breeches, boots covering their feet. The only girl in the group, who was wearing a medieval style peasant dress with a pair of breeches underneath it and a pair of flats, suddenly tripped over a root. Whipping around, the smaller of the two boys helped her back up, terror flooding his eyes. Taking off once more, they entered a large clearing that had a fifth wheel trailer sitting in the middle of it. There was no sign of the truck that had brought it there. Sprinting up to it, the tallest boy yanked the door open and ushered the other two inside. Once he was sure they were safely inside, he bolted inside, slamming the door behind him.

Whipping around, he hurriedly locked the door. "Are you ok Nya?" His voice was soft and weary, worry dancing in his eyes.

The girl sank down into one of the two recliners, rubbing her right ankle. "Yeah. I just tripped Zane, that's all."

Zane slid to the floor, wrapping his arms across his knees so as to hug them close to his chest. The second boy was sitting at the table frustration in his eyes. "We need to call the Ancients for a new Guardian."

A groan escaped Nya has she looked up from her ankle. "This will be our tenth Guardian in three months. They're just gonna give up on us."

Zane pushed himself off of the floor, shaking his head. "No. I refuse to believe that they'll do that. We are still minors, they have to send a Guardian for us." He walked across the room as he spoke, until he stood in front of the flat screen TV. Reaching out, he pulled the TV out and spun it around, revealing shelving behind it. On one of the shelves was a small statue of an old man with a long beard mediating. Picking it up, Zane carried the statue back to the table.

Once it was on the table, he placed his hand upon its head and waited. A minute passed, before the statue suddenly started glowing. A smile crossed his face as he looked across the table at the younger boy. "They are sending a new Guardian."

…

A small boy bit his lip as he looked to see if he couldn't spot any of his parents. Upon deciding that they were both still outside working, he walked over to where the filing cabinets that he knew his parents kept important papers. Standing on his tiptoes, he slowly and carefully pulled open the top drawer. The school's bully's voice ringing through his mind, jeering that he was adopted… shaking his head, he pushed the voice to the back of his head. He was wrong. He was not adopted. Thumbing the files in the drawer, he picked one by random. _Edna Walker_. Nope. He shoved it back in, and quickly pulled out another one. _License to run a Junkyard_. Nope. He sighed as he shoved it back in, pulling out a rather thick folder. _Jay Edgar Walker_. Yep. He frowned at how thick it was, not liking that at all. Pushing his nerves to the back of his head, he opened the folder and began ruffling through the paperwork. Birth certificate… hospitable bills… school records… some projects he did at school when he was younger… there. Adoption papers. The boy sat down to stare at the slip of paper that confirmed his worst fears. He was adopted…why was he adopted!?

"Jay? Sweetie? That you in there?" A sweet elderly voice called out, before a woman old enough to be his grandmother walked into the room. Upon seeing what he was looking at, she sighed and sat down next to him on the floor. "Oh Jay..." She tried to place her arm around him only for him to violently shake her off.

"No! I just…why didn't you tell me, Ma!?" Jay was crying as he looked down at the papers.

A sigh escaped his mother as she looked over at him. "Jay…we were going to tell you once you were older."

Jay stifled a sob, before launching to his feet. Breaking at a run, he bolted into his room and quickly closing the door behind him.

…

The room was full of elderly people. If you could call them people. Each one of them had glowing eyes that pierced the darkness as if it were normal. A glowing giant statue of a group of young children was sitting in the middle of the room. A map on the floor had a single red dot glowing brightly.

Shifting slightly, one of the men present spoke up. "That group again? Didn't we just give them a new Guardian just last week?"

A lady sitting next to him whacked him on the arm. "Knock it off. Clearly they need more help that most orphans. We best take some extra time and send the best Guardian for the job. Until then, I can keep an eye on them from a distance."

Murmurs of agreement escaped everyone as they nodded their heads in agreement. It would pay better to keep a close eye on them and taking their time with finding a new Guardian than to rush into it like they typically do.

…

Jay walked into the school feeling nervous about running into people. Not that he typically was nervous or anything, just he was more nervous today than he typically is. Looking down to his feet, he walked to where his locker was located. Everything looked like it was all clear, when a pair of feet that were huge compared to his own suddenly appeared in front of him. Gulping, he stopped moving but still kept his head down.

"Well, well. What do we have here? If it ain't wittle Jay living with his grandparents still." A new voice jeered loudly.

Jay looked up to find himself looking at a much larger boy that towered over him, a sneer on his face. "Umm…Mark? That's my locker. If you would please just step to the side…" Jay tried getting past the larger boy.

Mark reached out and seized Jay by the shirt, a scowl crossing his face. "I wasn't done talking to you. Do you get grandma's cookies everyday for lunch then?"

Jay twisted frantically, trying to get out of his grip. "Put me down! And don't make fun of my Ma!" Jay aimed a weak kick at the bully, only to miss by a landslide.

"Pathetic…you might as well be one of those monsters. You can't do anything right." Mark dropped Jay, walking off chuckling to himself as he shook his head at him.

Jay picked his backpack up and swiftly opened his locker. Shoving his stuff into it, he noticed his notes about the one other intelligent species that lived on this lonely planet with him and the other humans. At least…Jay believed they were intelligent. Everyone kept telling him that the Dragonoids were anything but intelligent, and yet…his research should some signs of intelligence. In some cases, they prove their smarter than Mark and his cronies. Somewhere in the distance a bell rang, signaling the start of another school day.

…

 **A/N: Done! Ok, thinking things over…this might be a smidgen Jay-centric. Also, Kai replaced the older girl. And in the actual story in my head, their ten and younger…not in their teens, though for this I am going to have them in their teens. Jay technically is taking the place of the sixteen-year old human that well; you will have to read to find out.**

 **Please review so I know what to keep and what to change as I (hopefully) write the actual story.**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Ok, in this chapter…let's just say three certain orphans make a sort of BIG mistake. And no one is around to see it. But that's just life. Just realized there is a bit of bullying in this chapter…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter One: Three Becomes Four

Jay slammed his textbook shut; relief flooding him as the bell rang loudly, signaling the end of the school day. Jay smiled to himself as he shoved the book about the historical account about his people into his backpack. Heaving his backpack up onto his shoulders, he hurried out of the classroom's door. Sprinting down the hallway as fast as he could without getting caught, he whipped around and flung his locker open. Leaning in, he began shoving his notes into his bag…as well as the few folders and textbooks he had in there. Satisfied that he had cleaned out his locker for the five day weekend, he zipped his blue bag closed.

"Hey look! If it ain't the world's loneliest nerd! Is your grandma plannin' to take you to the park and push you on the swing during the break?" Mark's jeering voice sliced through the air just then.

Biting his bottom lip, Jay slowly turned around to look at the larger boy. "Umm, hi Mark. I'm just gonna go home right now…and you can umm, do whatever you and your buddies do after school…" Jay slowly inched his way around the boy, clutching his backpack tightly to his chest, as if it were the most precious thing in the world. Which in a way it was. His notes about the Dragonoids were in it.

"What's ya got in the bag, crybaby?" Mark grabbed and yanked the backpack out of Jay's arms, hard.

Jay crashed to the ground, bruising his elbows and knees. Tears immediately flooded his eyes, blurring his vision. "I'm not a crybaby! Give me back my stuff!" Jay scrambled back to his feet, his fingers curling into fists.

"Ah…look guys. The crybaby is trying to act tough." Mark burst out laughing as if that was the funniest thing he ever heard, or said.

"Is something going on here?" Mr. Borg, the crippled computer lab teacher, suddenly appeared next to Jay, a knowing gleam in his eyes.

Mark immediately paled, everyone knew that Mr. Borg hated bullying and gave bullies three weeks of detention on the spot…with no warning at all. "Nothing's going on here. Just messing around. Here's your bag back, ner…Jay." Mark thrusted the backpack back at its owner.

Jay clutched the bag as if it were his lifeline, while watching Mark rush off with his friends. Looking down to his feet, Jay lifted a hand up and quickly wiped his tears away. "I'm not a crybaby."

Mr. Borg chuckled, before placing a hand on Jay's shoulder. "I have no doubt about that. Even Dragonoids cry sometimes." Pausing, a warm smile crossed his face as he suddenly pointed to Jay's backpack. "You might want to add that to your notes. None of the sources you can find on the subject will mention that."

Jay nearly dropped his bag in shock. "You know about my notes, Mr. Borg?"

"Walk with me." Mr. Borg commanded, before wheeling himself forward. Jay hurried after him, keeping pace easily. "I agree with you. Dragonoids aren't the monsters our society has painted them as. I have even seen with my own eyes young Dragonoids cry when their parents get killed, in an attempt to… how do they say it?" Disgust filled his voice right then. "Rid this world of the monstrosities that are Dragonoids."

Jay blinked as he walked into the computer lab. "Whoa…I never thought about whether or not they can cry."

Mr. Borg chuckled as he rolled over to his desk. "Jay…as your homeroom teacher, I am privileged to know that you have a brighter mind than most of the students that walk through those doors. Would you like to be my student assistant next trimester?"

Jay immediately dropped his backpack. "Wait…you want me to help you teach _my_ peers? Mr. Borg, I'm not sure we're talking about the same Jay here…do you mean Jay Martin? He's cool and confident. You know things that I'm not?"

"Dad's been talking about this forever. Let it slide Jay…he means you." A new, feminine voice called out from behind Jay.

Jay groaned, before turning around to face the voice's owner. "Why me P.I.X.A.L.? He can have anyone in the school…he's never taken on a student assistant before, so why start with me?"

P.I.X.A.L., a pretty teen with silvery blonde hair and light grey eyes, shrugged. She was wearing a pink and grey plaid skirt and a white blouse, with a vest that matched the skirt, knee high socks and black flats. "I don't really know why. Dad didn't explain why to me."

"I love it. My daughter and her friend are talking as if I am not in the room with them." Mr. Borg rolled his eyes at the two teens.

"Sorry." Both teens chorused together.

Mr. Borg looked at them for five seconds, before chuckling. He knew that his daughter viewed Jay as a younger brother, and Jay in turn viewed her as an older sister. "Ok…Jay you best get home before your parents get worried. You have till finals to give me your decision on my proposal."

"Thank you sir!" Jay rushed to the door, before stopping and turning to face his only friend. "Bye P.I.X.A.L.! Bye Mr. Borg!" Whipping around, he charged off, ready to get home and help his parents out.

"Bye Jay!" P.I.X.A.L. called out to him as she walked over to her father.

…

Kai growled as he tried to punch the human in the face. Of course this would be easier if human wasn't twice his size and holding him at sword point. Kai spotted movement out of the corner of his eye and found himself almost able to relax. Zane had Nya. That meant that his old friend could keep his sister safe. Turning his attention back to the human, which again was huge and holding a sword. The human also was a male with a buzz cut, and was wearing a Hunters camouflage uniform. Twisting around, Kai kicked the human in the shin, forcing him to drop the sword. Breaking at a run, Kai made a beeline for his friend and sister. Just then, Nya screamed loudly. Kai felt his heart leap to his throat at that. "Please no." Kai whispered quietly to himself.

…

Jay was late. So, _soo_ late! Groaning, he sprinted into the woods, knowing that he could use it as a shortcut…and a way to avoid Mark and his group. As he ran through the dense forestry, he picked up on a sound that sent chills down his spine. A scream…a young girl's scream to be more precise. Biting the inside of his cheek, Jay hurried to where he heard the sound coming from…which happened to be deeper in the woods.

…

Kai wanted to cry out in frustration. Apparently the human he was dealing with was just a distraction to flush out Zane and Nya. Nya was curling in on herself midst some large tree roots, while Zane was kneeling against the ground, blood dripping from his arm. Kai clenched his fist as he sprinted forward, slugging the human with a smug smile and a bloody sword. A grunt of surprise escaped him as he stumbled at the blow.

Zane leapt up, and seized Kai by the scuff of his shirt, yanking him back. "Kai! No! You need to get out of here!"

A laugh escaped one of the humans. "Guys look, the Dragonoid thinks he can get the others away! Dumb monster."

All three of the Dragonoids flinched, they weren't monsters. They were teens trying to survive in a cruel world where their kind was frowned upon and hunted as if they were wild animals. Leaping forward, one of the humans swung their sword up and forwards. Kai flinched as he realized it was going to slam into him if he didn't do anything. Only the cold, unforgiving metal never sliced into him. Startled, he opened his eyes to see a petrified looking preteen holding his blue backpack up between him and the sword.

"Get out of the way kid. We can't have twelve year olds making us look like fools." One of the humans growled out.

Kai started to walk backwards, signaling Zane and Nya to get moving, when he noticed something that sent the hairs on the back of his neck bristling. The newcomer smelled of both, humans and Dragonoids. That wasn't possible. The two species didn't mix…at all.

"I'm not twelve! I'm just small for my age! Now leave them alone! They're not monsters! They are intelligent just like you and me!" The blue clad newcomer furiously snapped at the humans.

"Kai… I think that's our new Guardian." Zane quietly hissed, looking uncomfortable over the fact that he smelled of humans as well as their kind.

The newcomer somehow managed to get the sword out of his backpack, and the three young Dragonoids sprinting off to safety.

…

Jay wasn't sure what he was doing…or why he was doing it. Apparently the scream he had heard was a young Dragonoid that appeared to be around his age. There were two others, that again were about his age, also there trying to protect her and each other. It wasn't working though and something inside of Jay just snapped. He rushed forward and saved the one that was the most ambitious; the auburn haired teen actually had the nerve to attack the humans back, even though he wasn't armed at all. Scrambling after them, he followed the three closely to who knows where.

The one wearing white noticed that he was struggling to keep up with them, and fell back to keep stride with him. "Sorry. I guess that our longer legs give us an unfair advantage in these kinds of situations. My name is Zane Julian. This is my friend Kai Smith, and his sister Nya Smith. What is your name?"

Jay blinked, wondering if he was hearing things correctly. It almost sounded like they wanted to be his friends…or they were wanting to thank him for being an idiot and attacking his fellow humans. "My name's Jay Walker. Where are we headed?"

The only girl in the group, Nya according to Zane, turned to look back at him, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Where do you think we're headed? As our new Guardian, I would have thought the Ancients had told you that we live in a trailer in the middle of the woods. Now come on!" She then broke out at a sprint.

Jay skidded to a halt, panic seizing him. "Wait…Guardian!?" Jay had a funny feeling that he wasn't going home anytime soon…not till he could convince these three that he was a human and not a Dragonoid.

 **A/N: Done! So...yeah, Mr. Borg works at the high school apparently. And yeah, I made P.I.X.A.L. human. Also, apparently Dragonoids have a strong sense of smell…and Jay smells like both, human and Dragonoid.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Bookkeeper2004 (Guest) if you are looking for more LDS authors…May I recommend Stormyskies8 and Catlovingmermaid? Whoops, just realized that someone asked me about if Lloyd would be in here…and I forgot to answer back. I think he will show up later. Like when the actual Guardian shows up…which is after Cole shows up… Hey, their teens, they can take of themselves for awhile.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Two: Explanations and Sleepovers

Jay gasped for breath as he slumped to the trailer's wooden floor. Nya had already disappeared up the stairs into one of the two rooms. Kai was fidgeting as he stood near Zane who was sitting on one of the recliners, holding his bleeding arm up, his fingers pressed against the wound. A minute later, Nya came back downstairs with a first-aid kit.

"Here you go, Zane. Kai calm down, we're all ok now." Nya looked to her older brother, exasperation flooding her countenance.

Kai mumbled something unintelligible under his breath before moving away from Zane, looking queasy at the sight of the blood. "Jay…the master bedroom is just upstairs. Wait. How old are you again?"

Jay scrambled back to his feet, realizing he probably looked weak just sitting on the floor like he was. "Sixteen. You wouldn't mind explaining what you mean by Guardian? I never came upon that particular term while researching Dragonoids... now would be a bad time to tell you that I'm human; isn't it?" Jay twisted his hands together, extremely nervous about how they will react to the news.

Zane, who was carefully wrapping his wound up tightly, promptly snapped his head up in shock. "Why did you help us if you're human and not Dragonoid?"

Jay shrugged, staring down at his feet. "I heard…I heard your screams… and…and I don't know. I never believed in the whole your monsters mumbo-jumbo that everyone else gobbles up. I've even been doing research that, honestly? Supports my theories. I…I pr...pr...pr…probably should get back before my folks start freaking out. Um. Nice meeting you?" Jay tightened his grip on his backpack, vaguely wondering if they thought he was crazy or something.

Shock flooded him when quite suddenly a pair of arms wraps themselves around him in a hug. "Nice to meet you too…Jay."

Jay sucked in a deep breath out of surprise, and looked up from the floor to see Nya hugging him. "Th…th…th…thanks. Um. I really should get going…" Jay rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his brain short-circuiting from the closeness she was standing to him.

Fumbling, Jay went to open the door. Only just as the door started to give way and open up, thunder boomed over head. Zane twisted around to look out the window behind him. "Looks like a storm has hit. Perhaps you should call your parents and tell them that you are staying at a friend's house?"

Jay immediately felt his mouth go dry. "Are we friends?"

Kai responded to that by whacking Jay on the back of his head. "Of course! You don't stick your neck out like that if we ain't friends! Man. You must be the most popular kid in the entire school. You probably break up loads of fights and stop lots of bullies from picking on people."

Jay frowned, not sure if he should tell him that he only had one friend, and most people didn't notice him at all. And those that did; have a tendency to be bullies that like picking on him. Pushing those miserable thoughts out of his mind, he pulled out his Pa's old flip cell phone. Punching in the Junkyard's number, which he had memorized years ago, he moved it near his ear.

The phone rang twice before someone answered the phone. " _Hello? This is Ed and Edna's Junkyard. Ed speaking._ "

Jay smiled as he turned to stare at the rain that was now pouring down in buckets. "Hey Pa. Um. I got caught in the rain somewhat and um; a friend of mine says I can spend the night at their place instead of walking home in the rain… is that ok?"

 _"Of course! Tell P.I.X.A.L. that we say hi."_

Jay nervously cleared his throat. "It's not P.I.X.A.L., Pa. I, um, made a few, err, friends today. Hehehe." Jay whacked himself in the forehead, wondering if his father would notice that he was really nervous about this conversation.

" _Edna! Come quick! Our little Jayjay made some new friends today!"_

"Pa!" Jay groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "Is that a yes or not on whether or not I can spend the night?"

 _"Yes!"_ Both of his parents chorused together over the line.

Jay wondered if he was entertaining the others with his antics. Pinching his nose, he sighed loudly. "Ok… I'll see you some time tomorrow. Bye!"

" _Bye Jayjay!"_

Jay groaned again as he flipped the phone closed. "Ok…I can stay. Ugh. I can't believe my parents!" Jay buried his head into his hands. "Why me? Why do they have to make a big deal about me having friends!?" Jay groaned extra loudly at that thought.

Zane stood up, his arm now tightly bandaged, walking towards the kitchen. "I am going to start work on dinner. I highly recommend that you sit down and get your homework done, Jay. Kai…that includes you." Opening the large double fridge, he began pulling various fruits and vegetables out. "I know you haven't done your Algebra homework yet." Zane turned around to face the island that was between the fridge and the table, quickly turning the water on to rinse the germs off of the food.

Kai groaned, before picking up a brown satchel off of the floor at his feet. The brown bag was plain and simple; the only thing making it unique was the red stitching that spelled out Kai's name. Standing up, Kai walked over to the table and plopped himself down. Opening the bag, he pulled out a binder and two notebooks, followed by a blue Algebra 2 textbook. Jay slide into the other bench, quickly pulling out his blue math notebook, his blue folder for math, as well as his blue binder for the subject. He then pulled out a slender _red_ Trigonometry textbook. Opening it promptly to the page that was assigned, he pulled out his pencil case and quickly selected a pencil.

Kai blinked slowly, before looking up at Jay. "I thought you said that you were sixteen…which would place you in your junior year of high school. Not senior."

Jay turned bright red, already scribbling out the answer to one of the questions. "I am. I've always been really good at math and science…so I'm kinda ahead of my class in those subjects. What about you three? I don't know your ages or what grades you're in or anything."

Kai shrugged, before he pulled out a pencil to start his homework. "Zane and I are both sixteen, though Zane is older by a few months. I'm a junior in high school, but Zane is basically a child genius and graduated from high school early. He's in his second year of college. Nya is fifteen and is only a sophomore. She's pretty smart in math, science and technology though. She's ahead of even me in those categories."

Jay quickly glanced over at Nya, who was busy sketching something out. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and she had stuck her tongue out as she hurriedly erased something. Jay quickly turned back to his homework, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Uh. That was weird. He had never felt this way before about a girl before. Shaking his head, he went back to working on his math problems, for the most part figuring them out in his head.

…

Jay bit his bottom lip as his stomach growled loudly. He was trying to concentrate on his vocabulary for his science class, but the wonderful smells from whatever it was Zane was cooking was way to intoxicating. There was a sudden thud as Kai snapped his Algebra 2 textbook shut. "Ugh…Zane when will dinner get done? It smells amazing!"

Zane shook his head as he flipped a piece of chicken over. "Concentrate Kai. Dinner will be done in a few minutes. Just get your homework done."

Kai grumbled to himself as he turned back to his incomplete math problem. Jay sniggered quietly to himself, before leaning over and tapping the paper. "X equals six. If you do it this way…you get that answer way faster than the way you've been doing it. See?" Jay scribbled out the shortcut on the piece of paper, showing Kai how to do it.

Kai rubbed his forehead, staring at the suddenly simplified math problem. "It's my curse in life to be surrounded by geniuses, ain't it?"

Nya sniggered as she gathered her stuff up and stretched, amusement dancing in her eyes. Turning around, she walked through a door next to the flat screen. The door snapped shut behind her with a sense of finality. Bewildered, Jay stared after her, wondering what that was about. Kai coughed, annoyance flaring in his eyes.

Zane smiled wryly, clearing understanding the inside joke. Bending down to check whatever he had in the oven, he called out to Jay. "Kai's parents were known for their high IQs."

Jay frowned as he noticed that Zane had spoken of Kai's parents in the past. "What happened to your parents?"

Kai rolled his eyes as he tried to use the shortcut Jay showed him. "What do you think? Humans are merciless creatures…no offense Jay."

"Oh…" Jay stared down at his homework, a frown on his face. "Soo, you moved in with Zane and his folks?"

There was a thud has Zane started, banging his head as he leapt back up to check on the vegetables he had frying on the stove. Hands shaking, he stirred the vegetables. "Ah…actually. It is the other way around. I joined the Smiths after my parents passed away. Both died of natural causes. Mother passed away in child birth, and Father was older… and eventually had died of old age."

Jay widened his eyes as he realized what that meant. "Wait…you mean there won't be any adults joining us?"

"No." Zane shook his head, sorrow briefly flashing across his face. "We are waiting for our new Guardian to get here."

Jay looked down to his notes, his stomach twisting in knots. There was no way that they could last very long without an adult to keep his fellow humans away from them.

"Dinner is ready!" Zane called out as he suddenly placed two mouth watering plates in front of the two sixteen year olds.

Jay's mouth dropped open as he looked at the perfectly grilled chicken, steamed; stir fried vegetables, and a serving of rice. There was also a peach s'more resting at the edge of the plate. Zane turned and walked over to the door Nya had disappeared into, quickly knocking on it. "Nya? Dinner is ready." Zane then left without waiting for her response. Walking over to the island, he picked up two more plates and carried them over to the table. Sitting one down next to Kai, he slid into the bench next to Jay.

Nya slipped out of the room, walking calmly over to the table. Sitting down next to Kai, she picked up her fork and scooped a bit up. "Thank you Zane. Dinner looks and smells amazing."

Zane ducked his head, a blush creeping up his face. "Why, thank you Nya."

Jay hummed as he placed a bit in his mouth…and promptly melted. "Whoa…you can really cook Zane."

Zane turned a brighter shade of red at that comment, quickly shoving a bit of food into his mouth to keep himself from having to respond out loud to his compliment.

…

Jay stretched, a yawn escaping him. Zane glanced over at him, before looking back down at his College Algebra homework. "We probably should head to bed soon. Kai? Would you go and pull the couch out into a bed for Jay?"

Kai grunted, closing his history book shut as he stood up. Nya however had a look of pure terror on her face. "Don't! I'll do it!" Leaping up, she bolted into the room, snapping the door shut behind her.

"What was that about!?" Kai and Jay yelped in unison. Jay whipped his head around to stare in surprise at Kai, shocked that he didn't know what his own sister meant by that.

Zane rubbed his forehead, a frown crossing his face. "Ah…I've been suspecting this for awhile. It seems that Nya is hiding something from us in the bedroom. And whatever it is, she is hiding under the couch. Pulling it out would reveal it to the rest of us. I wonder what it is though."

After awhile, Nya came back out and announced that the bed was made, they just needed a pillow and blanket for Jay. Zane quickly sent Kai upstairs to grab a pillow off of the king sized bed, while he entered the bedroom, knowing that there were extra blankets for winter stored in one of the cupboards.

…

Jay giggled as he watched Kai and Nya start a miniature pillow fight between them, throwing their pillows back and forth. Zane rolled his eyes as he sat on the bottom back, fingers flying has he stroked some random falcon's feathers. There was a sudden thud from right above Jay, which was all that was needed to send his heart into a panic attack.

Kai leaned out from his top bunk, a frown crossing his face. "You ok there sis?"

Nya's voice came from above Jay, a squeak escaping her. "I'm fine. Just forgot how low the ceiling is."

Zane stood up, walking over to the light switch. "That's it. I am officially stating that it is time for lights out. Kai, give Nya back her pillow. Nya, give Kai back his." Shaking his head, amusement danced in his eyes. "Honestly, you would think you two were siblings or something with the way you act."

"Hey!" Nya yelped in indignation. Kai at the same time hollered at Zane. "You _know_ we're siblings!"

Zane chuckled, before flicking the lights off. "Night guys."

"Night Zane." Jay smiled as he listened to the in synch chorus from the Smith siblings.

"Night guys…is it ok if I come visit you three?" Jay stifled a yawn.

"Of course. Night Jay!" It sounded as if all three of the young Dragonoids had called out all at once.

 **A/N: Done! Phew. That didn't take as long has it seems. I should have started it late yesterday, but put it off till this afternoon…then I kept walking away from it.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Time for our favorite ninjas to wake up! Funny…I'm half asleep as I'm writing this. Eh. I'll wake up more as the morning progresses. Um. Yeah. Let's get this done…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Three: Early Morning Conversations and Confrontations

Jay blinked awake slowly, barely noticing the dull brown pillow and scratchy dark red, almost maroon colored blanket covering him. Wait. Jay bolted upright, confused. His blankets were an electric blue…as well as his pillow. What more, he was wearing a pair of white pajamas that drowned him. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced over to the wall opposite of him, and noted a sleeping Zane curled underneath a light grey blanket. Oh. The events of the night before slammed into Jay, making his breath hitch in his throat. Swinging his legs over the edge of the couch bed, he slipped out of bed. He had barely placed his weight into his feet, when Kai's head popped up.

"Jay?" A yawn escaped him as he pressed a hand over his mouth. "What are you doing up already?"

Jay nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you."

Kai popped an eyebrow up, surprise flashing in his eyes. "That doesn't answer my question."

"I guess it doesn't, uh?" Jay fidgeted, not really sure how to act around guys his own age.

Kai carefully jumped down from his bunk, careful not to step on Zane. "Come on. I bet we can find something to entertain ourselves on TV right about now."

Jay opened his mouth, about to respond to that, when he smelled something that didn't seem right. Sure, there was the musty, almost earthy smell of the Dragonoids…and the almost new smell of the trailer…but there was also a familiar smell of something that he couldn't quite place, though if it was what he thought it was…. Worried, he grabbed Kai's arm. "Kai…do you smell that?"

Kai tilted his head, sniffing the air. "Weird. That almost smells like... wait. How did you smell that?"

Jay blinked, confused by his question. "Umm, pretty sure it's normal for people to smell sickness."

Kai shook his head fervently, staring at Jay as if he had grown two extra heads. "Jay… only Dragonoids and animals can smell that. Not humans."

"But _I'm_ human! My parents are human…which means I'm human!" Jay spluttered, confusion crossing his face.

Kai grabbed Jay by the arm and started walking to the door. "Not in here. Come on." Opening the door, he jerked Jay into the living room, snapping the door shut behind them. Turning to face Jay, Kai ran his fingers through his hair. "Ok…look there is a positively good explanation out there…that I don't know what it is. How's your eyesight when it's dark?"

Jay blinked, startled by the sudden weird question. "Umm, depends what you mean by that. I never thought much about it…typically I turn the hallway lights on when I get up in the night…and Ma and Pa always grab the flashlights within seconds if there is a blackout…so I dunno. I think it's normal."

Kai bit his bottom lip, worry dancing in his eyes. "That really doesn't answer my question. I guess since you were raised as a human…"

Jay quickly interrupted him, his brow creased in confusion. "What do you mean I was raised as a human? I _am_ human."

Kai folded his arms across his chest, his face deadpanning. "Jay… I think you're a Dragonoid that somehow got mixed up with the humans. Are you adopted?"

Jay blinked, startled by that question. "Yeah… I found out two days ago…" Jay sucked in a breath, startled to realize that it's been that long since he found out about _that_ particular life-shattering news.

Kai blinked, before turning abruptly and he started to pace. "Ok… so you somehow ended up in the human adoption agency of sorts…and your parents adopted you. Most likely they don't know about you being a Dragonoid…"

Jay glared at the taller boy, annoyance flaring up inside of him. "For the last time…I am HUMAN! Not Dragonoid!"

Kai rolled his eyes, before walking over to the kitchen. "It's my turn to cook breakfast. Anything sound good that's not super fancy. I'm afraid that I'm no Zane."

Jay brightened up considerably, before scurrying after him. "Now that you mentioned it…"

…

Zane stretched, before noticing that the couch was empty. Startled, he stood up; looking over at his best friend's bed to notice it was empty as well. He also noted the fact that the air smelled of sickness. Worried, he turned to leave to check on the two other boys…when he noticed that Nya was still in bed. Alarm immediately shot through him. Nya typically was the first one up…the fact she was still in bed was rather alarming, and combined with the smell of illness. Reaching a hand up, he pressed it against her forehead, noting that it was too warm. Nya groaned, stirring slightly before settling back down. Zane shook his head sadly, before picking up the robotic bird his father had made him for his thirteenth birthday and heading out of the bedroom.

Closing the door softly behind him, he glanced up to see Jay sitting at the table while Kai was attempting to salvage something that had burst into flames. "Nya will not be joining us today. She appears to have come down with the flu bug."

Kai crinkled his nose, annoyance flashing in his eyes. "We knew someone had to be sick. We could smell it."

Zane blinked, confusion crossing his features. "I do believe that you are the only Dragonoid that woke up bright and early Kai. Why did you believe it was more than just you?"

Kai froze, glancing over at Jay, before turning back to Zane. "Seems to be that either Jay has a really good sense of smell…or somehow a Dragonoid ended up being raised by humans."

Jay squeaked at that, a blush creeping up his face. Zane sat Falcon down on the table next to Jay. "I see. Well then, you might want to be careful with this information when you get home. I would hate you to be injured because of something that you cannot control." Turning to face Kai, he arched an eyebrow up. "Would you like me to help you with that Kai?"

Kai nodded fervently, relief flashing across his face. Jay stared at the bird, slowly lifting a finger up… and poking at it. "So… what's up with the bird?"

Zane bent down, grabbing a new clean pan. By the smell of things, Kai was attempting ot make omelets. "Falcon is the last thing Father gave me before he died."

"Oh… I wish I had a pet." Jay slumped down in his seat.

"Let's just get breakfast going, shall we?" Zane cracked several eggs into the pan.

…

Jay groaned as he pushed his plate away. He was stuff. If he had _known_ that Zane was going to make hashbrowns and muffins to go with the omelets, he wouldn't have gone with those. Kai seemed unsurprised that Zane did that and leaned back with a contented sigh. Zane quickly began cleaning up, not at all sluggish from eating so much food.

"You might want to head home soon Jay." Zane rinsed the dishes off, getting them ready to wash.

Jay nodded, a small smile crossing his face. "Right. I'll get going then. See you guys later!" Jay scrambled back onto his feet, stretching. "Breakfast was good. Thanks guys."

"No problem. Safe travels." Kai and Zane spoke in perfect unison.

…

Jay weaved his way through the trees, his backpack banging against his back. Jay paused, panting slightly as a small smile crossed his face. He had three new friends…granted one of them was ill right now, but his parents were going to insist that he tell them all about them once he gets home. Shaking his head, he continued on, bending down to pick up a stray rock. Bouncing the rock in his hand he continued to walk along.

He hadn't gone very far when another rock hit him in the back of the head…hard. Falling to the ground, Jay flung his arms out, breaking his fall. Rolling over, he was just in time to see a taller figure wearing a dark black cloak with an orange stripe leaping at him, knife raised. Thinking quickly, he unzipped his backpack. He knew he had some pepper spray in there somewhere. Fumbling, he scrambled backwards, his hand pushing his school supplies to the side. After dodging the newcomer several times, he finally curled his fingers around the spray. Yanking it out hard, he pointed the spray at his attacker and pushed the button. The pepper spray shot forward, hitting his attacker fully in the face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, I wonder who is attacking Jay? Kidding, I know who. This is gonna be fun next time.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Guess what? Someone actually correctly guessed who Jay's attacker is! Then again… I tried making it as obvious as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs! Also I'm not creative so the show is Ninjago, which again I don't own.**

Chapter Four: Runaways and New Friends

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jay's attacker jerked away, quickly rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Why would you do that _human_?!"

Jay blinked, before realizing what that meant. "I'm probably not human… I mean. I can do things only Dragonoids can do. And this explains why you smell like a Dragonoid, sort of. The Dragonoids I know scents rub off each other…yours, there is no secondary scent. Unless you count the woods we're in right now."

A groan escaped the Dragonoid as he stepped back, pulling his hood off to reveal dark almost black hair and deep earthy brown eyes. "Great. I attacked a fellow Dragonoid and not a human. Maybe Dad was right and I can't do anything about the Human-Dragonoid relationship." His shoulders slumped down as he sat down on a large root.

Jay frowned, before walking over to sit next to him. "Since you're by yourself…what happened to your parents?"

He sighed loudly, staring down at the ground. "I don't know what happened to Mom. I was too young to remember and dad won't talk about her. As for Dad…he's fine. I ran away from home."

Jay frowned, before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Oh. I don't know my biological parents are. But Ma and Pa are amazing, in their own ways." Jay paused, worry settling into him. "It's too dangerous for you to wander around out here though. Just yesterday a group of teens were attacked. Come on. I can show you where they live." Jay stood up, helping his maybe new friend up. "Actually I was just headed home from spending the night with them…so we will be just going back the way I came from."

"Ok. I really wish there was a way for me to help end this nonsense once and for all. I guess Dad was right when he said that I wasn't the One." He sighed audibly as he stood up.

Jay peered curiously at him, wondering what that was about. "What do you mean by the One?"

His head snapped up, shock flooding his eyes. "You don't know about the One?!" Jay furiously shook his head no. "That is unacceptable. Everyone knows about the One. You see, when this tension between us and the humans started, someone announced that a special Dragonoid will come and bring peace to the land. No one agrees with how the One as the special someone is going to be like. Some say he will destroy the Humans, others say he'll make them see reason. Either way, he'll make Ninjago a lot safer for our kind."

Jay frowned, worry crossing his face. "Just the One? Wouldn't he have friends helping him? I mean, _friends are what inspires greatness_."

He glanced over at Jay, surprise flickering across his face. "Isn't that the Human school, what's its name…? Motto? How do you know it?"

Jay blushed as he looked to the ground. "Destiny's Bounty High School. I attend it. No one knows that I'm a Dragonoid…" Jay snorted as he hugged his backpack close to his chest. " _I_ didn't know that I was Dragonoid until I met my new friends last night. They're the teens I told you about."

"How did you not know that you were a Dragonoid?" He knitted his eyebrows together, confused about how one wouldn't know what species they were.

"I was raised by humans. It's ok. Ma and Pa don't know, and if someone finds out they'll stop them cause I'm their son." Jay fidgeted with his backpack's strap, suddenly worried his maybe friend might not be impressed with him.

He smiled, a large hand reaching out to grab Jay's. "How about you take me to meet these others you speak _soo_ highly off?"

"Ok!" Jay took off like a rocket, forgetting that the larger teen probably wasn't as nimble as him.

"Hey! Slow down!" Jay glanced back to see that he was falling behind. Slowing down, he patiently waited for him to catch up.

…

Zane blinked rapidly, first looking to an excited Jay, then to the out of breath stranger right behind him. "Soo, let me get this straight. You wanted to be the One so you ran away from home to prove your Dad wrong and now you're looking for a place to stay?"

He nodded his head fervently, his dark locks flipping into his eyes. Kai glanced up from where he was sitting, watching some Dragonoid TV show. "Soo, you staying or what? My sis is sick but we still have plenty of room for you if you like to stay."

"Yeah. I'll stay." He moved to sit down next to Kai. "I haven't seen this show in ages. I'm like soo behind it isn't even funny."

"What happened last time you watched it?" Kai questioned him, excitement flashing in his eyes that someone might actually watch it with him.

He shrugged, sadness crossing his features. "Last time I watched it was when the Digital Overlord was defeated and Zane died."

Kai winced, sympathy flashing across his eyes briefly. "Well, last season they found out that he was still alive and being held prisoner. They also learned that there close to a dozen other elemental masters out there. All of Elementia had to team up to save their home. Now a ghost has possessed Lloyd and their trying to find the tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master before the ghosts do. Lloyd took control of his body just long enough in the last episode to give Kai the Sword of Sanctuary. However it was hinted in the last episode that their new supposed ally is a double agent."

"Yikes. That is a lot going on there." He stretched out on the floor next to him, eyes glued to the TV.

"I know." Kai settled back down, a grin crossing his face.

"That sounds way more interesting than the shows I watch. Well. I can watch. Technically I don't watch much TV." Jay babbled as he sat down next to them. Just then, a thought popped up in his head. "Hey. We haven't introduced each other yet. My name's Jay. That's Zane." Jay pointed to the blonde. "Over there is Kai." Flipped his wrist to point to the auburn haired teen. "His sister is Nya. What's your name?"

A ghost of a smile crossed his face as he glanced over at Jay. "My name is…"

...

"Ma! Pa! I'm home!" Jay bounced into the Junkyard, a huge smile on his face.

Edna rushed over, quickly hugging her son. "Jay! How was your sleepover?"

"It was good! I made a new friend on the way home. Actually, that's why I'm late getting home. I probably should have called…sorry!" Jay rambled as he moved to return the hug.

"It's alright. Your Pa and I were wondering how would your new friends and you like to spend the day at the Mega Monster Amusement Park tomorrow?" Edna continued, moving to let Jay past.

Jay immediately brightened up. "That sounds like fun! Can I call them and see if they can come?"

"Of course!" Edna beamed as she watched Jay hurry over to the small Trailer they called home.

Ducking inside, Jay whipped out his phone. Thumbing the list of contacts, he quickly and easily located Zane's cell number. Selecting it, he waited patiently for the young teen to answer.

" _Yes? This is Zane speaking."_

"Hey Zane. It's me, Jay. Ma and Pa were wondering if you guys would like to join us at the Amusement Park tomorrow?" Jay nervously fidgeted with one of the curtains, looking outside at the busy Junkyard.

" _We can't. It's too dangerous for our kind. Sorry Jay. Tell them that we have gone on a family trip or something."_

Jay smiled to himself, his eyes landing on a container that was overflowing. "Actually…I have an idea. No one should realize what you guys are unless you tell them."

" _Do I want to know?"_

"Probably not right now. Let's just say you will be surprised about the stuff people will throw away…." Jay started to head outside, a maniacal grin crossing his features.

" _I better not end up regretting this Jay my friend."_

"Oh trust me, you won't. And you'll have fun too." Jay nodded to his parents as he headed towards the large overflowing tan container. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

" _Bye…"_ Zane clicked off, his voice sounding nervous about that.

Jay grinned to himself as he flipped the closed lid off, peering inside excitedly. This would do nicely. Very nicely.

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, I wonder what Jay's up to… kidding. I already know what is going through his head. See ya'll next time!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Sorry it's been awhile, I've been to Disneyland and back. And working on my other stories… anyways! You are all probably wondering what it is Jay is planning! Well, please read on to find out!**

 **Just in case you forgot or didn't notice, Dragonoids dress in medieval times clothes while everyone else dresses in modern times clothes (What's in fashion nowadays…)**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Five: New Wardrobes…

Jay, who at the moment was still wearing his blue hoodie over a blue tee and jeans, panted as he hauled the three large black outdoor garbage bags that were full to the brim. Despite the fact that they were heavy and wearing him down, an excited gleam danced in his eyes. Finally, he flung the bags into the clearing with the trailer sitting in it. "Guys! I'm back and I have something for you guys!"

The door creaked open as Zane cautiously came out. "What's in the bag, Jay?"

A huge grin crossed Jay's face as he grabbed one of the bags and ripped it open. "Clothes! Human clothes to be more precise." As Jay spoke, various articles of clothing fell out of the bag.

"That is totally…brilliant!" Kai knocked Zane off of the top step as he charged out of the trailer.

A minute later the three boys hauled the three bags of clothes into the trailer. Nya and Cole hurried over to the bags, interest dancing in their eyes. Dumping the contents of all the bags out onto the floor, all four Dragonoids dove into the pile and came back up with arms full of different cloths.

…

The doors swung open quickly as the friends came out…dressed in clown outfits? Jay burst out laughing as he slid off of the recliner he was sitting in. Kai blinked as he looked down at his bright extra large red clown shoes. Nya giggled as she pointed to the squirty flower sticking out of Cole's shirt. Laughing the friends hurried back into the makeshift changing rooms.

…

Jay shook his head in amusement as they came back out, wearing tuxes and a prom dress for Nya. Nya quickly posed for a pretend picture with Kai, before they scattered to change again. Jay didn't have long to wait before they came out again, this time all of them were dressed like mechanics.

Sniggering, Jay sprang up, wanting to some of the fun they were having.

…

Jay jumped up, this time dressed like a blue themed ninja. To his surprise, all of his friends came out dressed like ninjas as well, except for Nya. She was wearing the uniform of a samurai. Looking at each other, they all broke up with laughter. Clutching his sides, Jay dug through the pile for another outfit.

…

Jay shook his head as he stared at everyone, wondering how it was there were four different barber quartet outfits in there…and a blue evening gown. Nya laughed at the guys as the tilted their hats towards each other. Still giggling, they went their separate ways to try and find that perfect outfit for going to the Amusement Park.

…

Jay smoothed the wrinkles out of the electric blue shirt he found that had a picture of a cool looking dragon that was shooting lightning out of its mouth. A brown faux leather jacket was thrown over that as well. Smirking, he turned to face the bedroom door as it opened and a couple of his friends came out. Zane and Kai both started in surprise, their mouths dropping open in shock. They were both wearing the exact same jacket as Jay, as well as dragon themed shirts. Zane's was a snowy white shirt with a dragon on it that breathed ice, while Kai's was a fiery red shirt with a dragon that had flames shooting out of its mouth.

The master room's door flung open as Cole strolled out…wearing the same brown faux leather jacket, and a mud brown shirt that had a picture of a dragon that appeared to breathe rocks on it. The bathroom door opened as Nya stepped out. She was wearing, again, the same jacket as the others and a maroon and sea-blue shirt that had a dragon shooting water out of its mouth on it.

Jay shook his head, trying to clear it of the image. He blinked slowly upon realizing that it was still standing before him. "Whoa… we look like a gang. We look like a _gang_. We _look_ like a gang. We…"

Cole quickly slapped a hand over Jay's mouth, exasperation flooding his face. "We get it. We look like a gang. Soo, um, what do we do?"

Kai scratched his head, a frown crossing his face. "I don't know. I kinda find it cool that we all look the same. Except for our shirts…but that just shows our own originality. Sis? You ok there? You look like something is spinning around in that mind of yours."

Nya jumped slightly, before smiling bashfully. "Umm, nothing. Just find what elements are represented in our shirts interesting…and it's giving me an idea for my…" Nya suddenly snapped her mouth shut.

Zane quirked his eyebrow up, interest peaked. "Your mysterious project you don't want anyone to know about?"

Nya opened and closed her mouth multiple times, before meekly nodding her head in affirmation. "I've been trying to make myself a super suit with powers, but… there's too many powers and it keeps short-circuiting. So maybe I should try spreading it out and have multiple suits instead of just the one."

Cole tilted his head, interest peaked. "Why are you building yourself a super suit?"

Nya shrugged as she turned to head back into the small bathroom. "Because…I figured that the One can't do anything differently unless the One has special abilities the rest of us don't have. Can we not use these for the Amusement Park; I want to use them for the suits."

"Deal!" With that, they all scattered again to try on one last outfit.

…

Jay bounced slightly as he led the way to the Amusement Park, the others right behind him. All four of the boys were wearing similar shirts and hoodies, along with jeans, while Nya was wearing a maroon jumper with a gold and ruby bracelet. Smiling the teens rushed into the park, Jay quickly paying admissions for all five of them.

"Soo…what do you guys want to do first?" Jay scanned the park, his eyes landing on multiple rides, shops, stalls, and restaurants. "We can go shopping, hit the roller coaster…ooh! There's a Ferris wheel too!"

Zane quickly placed a hand on his shoulder, humor dancing in his eyes. "Jay my friend. As a reminder, we've never been to an Amusement Park before…so please calm down. I highly suspect that I will be correct to say that we want to do everything."

Jay blushed as his friends nodded their heads eagerly in affirmation. "Ok, ok. Um…the Ferris wheel appears to have a short line right now. Let's get going!" With that, he led the charge towards the tall ride.

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, I wonder what possibly could be their powers… (Anyone hear the sarcasm?) I'll see you all next time!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! Let's see here… I don't know what's going on here in this chapter. Most likely it will just be filler. We'll see. Let's go see what happens when you place four Dragonoids in an Amusement park filled with humans. What possibly could go wrong?**

 **And I'm writing this while listening to My Little Pony: Equestria Girls songs. The current being about how we're all the same. Anyone else see the irony?**

 **Ok! Time to get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Six: A Day of Fun with Friends…

Jay stifled a groan as he looked at his friends, wondering if they could make it even more obvious that they weren't human. Reaching a hand up, he touched Zane on the shoulder. "Zane? Umm… people don't walk stiffly around the place like they're a robot." Turning to face Kai, he continued. "Nor do they jump every two steps." Turning to face Cole, Jay pinched his nose. "Or snap their fingers in rhythm." Jay glanced toward Nya, a frown crossing his face. "They also don't skip the entire time."

The four young Dragonoids blushed out of embarrassment as they ducked their heads. "Sorry Jay." Kai knitted his eyebrows together, looking over at Jay. "Soo…umm…how do you know… _humans_ …act?"

Jay frowned, scratching the back of his neck. "I don't know. Casual I guess."

Zane titled his head, clearly more confused now than he was before that statement. "I do not understand… what is casual for humans?"

Jay sighed, before sticking his hands into his pocket. "I don't know… it's casual. Just…walk the way you normally walk… something that isn't clearly taking a lot of thought on what your doing. I don't really know."

"Oh…ok." They nodded as if that made since.

"How many in your group?"

Jay jumped into the air, whipping around to stare at the ride attendant that had the world's best bored look on his face. "Umm…five of us."

"I see…we can fit two to a seat. Which one of you won't mind being by yourself or with someone else." Yep. He was definitely bored.

Nya shrugged; a tiny smile on her face. "I wouldn't mind. If that's ok with the rest of you guys?"

"Sure." "If you want to sis."

A minute later Jay was sitting next to Cole as the ride took them up, Zane and Kai behind them in another seat. Nya was up front…with a blonde hair that smelled suspiciously like a fellow Dragonoid. Shaking his head, Jay tried to concentrate on the view and not the kid. Chances are he will never see him again after this ride.

…

Cole grinned as he hefted the mallet up, eyeing the game where you tested one's strength. Swinging down fast and hard, he slammed the mallet into the bright red button. Jay couldn't help the cheer that escaped him when the bell at the top rang, declaring Cole the strongest out of the five. After him, in order it went; Zane, Kai, and then Jay and Nya tied in last place.

Chuckling, Cole sat down the mallet and stepped back to let the next person in line take a swing. "That was fun. What's next on the agenda?"

Jay scanned the park, trying to figure out what else they could do. "Let's see here…we've already done the Ferris wheel… the Dunk a Clown… Whack-a-mole…. This game… the shooting range… about another ride? The Twisty-Turny Coaster appears to have a short line." Jay pointed to the large roller coaster.

Kai winced, worry creasing his brow. "That looks…I don't know. Remember the Ferris Wheel?"

Jay bit his bottom lip, recalling how Kai had freaked out when they had reached the top of the ride and stopped so that the ones at the bottom could get off. "It shouldn't stop at the top Kai. It's a roller coaster, it should go fast. No more than a second at the top."

"If you say so…" Kai still looked embarrassed about the incident.

…

Jay wondered if it was too late to wish he was next to Zane. At least he wasn't screaming his head off. Jay sucked in a breath as the car jostled…before slowly climbing up the biggest hill…

"Why is it going soo slow!? Should I be worried!?" Jay winced, still wondering how he ended up next to Kai. Really…Cole would have been better. But no, he was with Zane this time. Nya was two seats behind Cole along with a random college student.

"Kai…it's going slow because we're headed up hill…and gravitational pull makes that harder. Don't worry once we go downhill again we will be going the fastest yet." Jay bounced slightly in his seat.

"What!?" Kai screeched as they reached the top. The ride paused for one second, before plummeting them downwards. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…

Three seconds later, Kai was still screaming as they stood at the exit. Zane sighed as he placed his hands on Kai's shoulders. "Kai…the ride is over with. Stop screaming. People are staring."

Kai snapped his mouth shut, turning a brilliant shade of red. "Thanks Zane." Kai mumbled as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Anything else we can do?" Nya asked as she placed a hand into her pocket.

Jay looked around for a few, before jumping when he heard a really loud growling sound coming from somewhere nearby. "What was that!?"

Cole turned red as he rubbed the back of his neck. "My stomach…anything we can eat in here?"

Jay burst out laughing, before turning to look towards where the restaurants were located. "I guess that answers that question. Next stop lunch!"

…

Jay bit his bottom lip as he stared at the menu. He knew everything was ridiculously big in this particular restaurant. The only reason why he picked it was because it was the park's most well-known restaurant, and it was his friends first time here. "Just as a warning…everything is ridiculously huge in this restaurant."

"Really? Hmm… I think this soup of theirs sounds good. Want to split with me Kai?" Zane peered over his menu at his oldest friend.

Kai glanced down to the list of soups. "Which one are you thinking of? They have at least ten."

"The Chicken Tortilla Soup." Zane closed his menu.

"Hmm, that does sound good…" Kai mumbled to himself.

Nya peered at the menu, smiling. "Anyone wants to split the Towering Burger with me?"

"I will." Jay glanced over at Cole, the last one to decide on what he was going to have.

"Their Chicken Chef Salad sounds amazing."

Jay sat his menu down happily. "Then we are ready to order! Oops…" Jay blinked as he knocked over his glass of water by accident.

Sniggers escaped his friends as Zane handed him a handful of napkins.

A waitress walked up right then, ready to take their orders. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes."

Zane nodded towards Kai. "We would like to split your Chicken Tortilla Soup."

Cole folded his menu. "I'll have your Chicken Chef Salad."

Jay cleared his throat. "We would like to split your Towering Burger."

"Ok…do you need another glass of water?"

"That…would be nice."

 **A/N: Done! Phew… that took… not too long actually. See ya'll later!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Ok, they have now had lunch…next stop, their version of the Haunted Mansion! Which will lead to a whole lot of interesting adventures…cause heroes aren't afraid of mechanical ghosts guys. Please read to find out…my mind has been going crazy about how this ride will do…to the point I decided to have an entire chapter dedicated to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Seven: Just a ride guys…

Jay looked around at the decorations lining the line to the best ride in the history of rides. Only to nearly crash into Cole who screeched suddenly, taking a step back away from a dragon statue. Jay blinked, tearing his gaze away from the painting of the Ghost Queen knighting the Zombie Knight; he slapped his hand against his forehead. "Cole… it's just a statue."

A lady that was standing behind them in line spoke up, worry creasing her voice. "You better hope you never run into a Dragonoid, unlike dragons, they are real and dangerous."

Jay could feel himself tensing around the shoulders, glancing over at his friends to see them in different degrees of surprise. Not that he blamed them. A nervous laugh escaped him as he pushed his friends forward. "We'll make sure to avoid the _dangerous creatures_ that are out there."

Zane promptly began protesting. "Jay…we cannot…" Jay quickly hissed at him, cutting him short. "I didn't say we'll avoid the Dragonoids…I said we'll avoid dangerous creatures…like in mountain lions and angry mama bears. K?"

"Oh." They finally found themselves at the front of the line, where yet another bored ride attendant awaited them.

"How many in your group?"

"Five…most of which have never been here before." Jay bounced on his heels excited to get going.

Kai mumbled into his ear suddenly. "Is that a statue of a _skeleton_?" Worry drenched his words.

"Yeah…it's fine." Jay rolled his eyes at his suddenly terrified friend.

The attendant helped them into one of the six seat cars, before sending them on the way. Let's just say Jay very quickly realized that he should have reminded them that nothing was real…

…

Nya winced as Kai jumped as yet another skeleton leapt out of from behind the fake boulders, waving a jagged plastic sword around in the air. Jay kneaded his forehead, also trying to figure out why it was his friends who liked TV shows with skeletons and dragons were apparently terrified of them. Zane appeared mainly calm, though his little surprise screech when a ghost had swung down towards him certainly didn't help matters. Nya paled as she spotted another stone giant lumbering over what was supposed to be a fast flowing river.

Jay buried his head into his hands, wishing for the ride to get over soon. All five of them jumped in the ride suddenly came to an abrupt halt. Loud alarms blared over head, bright red lights flashing blindingly.

"I don't think this is part of the ride…" Cole muttered nervously to Jay.

Jay could feel his color drain from his face as what was happening clicked into his overly active brain. "Dragonoid Drill….either that or someone knows."

Kai tilted his head, confusion crossing his face. "What is a Dragonoid Drill? And what are we supposed to do?"

Jay struggled with his seatbelt, panic creeping up inside of him as he mentally reviewed what happens when the alarm is triggered. "We need to get out of here!" Jay hissed, even has the lights turned off, plunging them into darkness. Jay tightened his grip on the belt, yanking hard. The belt snapped, freeing him.

He didn't bother checking on the others to make sure they got out ok. Mainly cause he could see Kai grabbing his sister and Cole and Zane glancing behind them as they bolted out of their seats. Zane spoke up, panic starting to edge his voice. "We have company! Should we be concerned?"

"If they have dogs with them…yes!" Jay yelped as he continued running.

The sound of feet pounding the ground echoed after him as the others followed him away from the guards. Kai spoke up, anxiety flooding his voice even as the sound of barking filled the air. "Soo, what's wrong with them having dogs?"

"The dogs are trained to identify Dragonoids by smell! Now come on, this ride seriously just became my least favorite ride." Jay slammed the emergency exit door open, hard.

Sunlight streamed into the dark ride, blinding their pursuers. Jay felt a smile quirk upwards as he realized that was a pretty cool thing about being a Dragonoid. You adjusted to the light within one millisecond. Ignoring the blaring alarms and the fact the crowds were crowding into a so-called Dragonoid safe-house, the friends fled the park.

…

Slipping and sliding on the muddy trail, Cole quickly overtook the others leading the way through the woods. Jay gulped for air when his cell suddenly burst into life. Fumbling, he pulled the cell out and clicked answer. Already knowing who it was on the other side. "Hi Ma." _"Jay?! Are you ok?! It was all over the news that there are Dragonoids at the park."_ Jay swallowed hard, as he skidded to a halt next to Zane, who was biting his bottom lip, clearly thinking things through. "We're fine Ma. They didn't get us." " _You're all accounted for, right?"_ Jay blinked rapidly, quickly counting heads. "Yeah…we're all here. I'm not sure I trust the Dragonoid safe-house though…so we are in the woods right now." _"Ok…just make sure your home in time for dinner. Understood?"_ "Understood. Bye Ma." _"Bye sweetie."_ Jay hung up the cell phone, slipping it back into his pocket. "Well…that was a close call. The fact that they really did have the dogs means it wasn't a drill. Someone alerted them that there was at least one Dragonoid spotted."

Nya bent over, placing her hands on her knees, sweat dripping down from her forehead. "But we were careful. No one could have figured it out, could they?"

Jay frowned, shaking his head, worry slipping into him. "No, they shouldn't have. Something else must have happened back there. Or maybe it was someone's idea of a prank."

"A prank that endangered our lives and recklessly made everyone else go into a panic." Zane pointed out, leaning against a tree trunk.

Jay hummed in agreement, really worried about this new development.

~A little ways away from the entrance of the park~

The elderly man was dressed in tan breeches and a light brown tunic. A straw hat covered his head while a staff firmly pressed itself against the ground. A long white beard and mustache covered his face, his fingers thoughtfully stroking it. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air. It wasn't just his young nephew that idiotically snuck into the Amusement park. He could smell five others. Sort of. The fifth member of the group surprisingly smelled more like humans than his own kind…though the scent was there, barely. Shaking his head, he tightened his grip on his nephew, before turning and leaving.

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, I wonder who the old Dragonoid is…apparently the small child Jay had noticed last chapter is a Dragonoid. Also the alarm was that someone had noticed the old Dragonoid that was just fetching his nephew out of there.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! *Freezes… bangs head hard against the wall* Ow. Ok. That didn't get rid of the writer's block… great. *pinches nose upon noticing heavy use of sarcasm.* Uh…help? I don't know what to do here…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs! Wait…that's it! Oh another thing, Princess Coccinelle is a fanfic of mine in another fandom (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir) it is not a crossover though cause I am not using names.**

Chapter Eight: Movie Night with the Majority of the Gang…

"Movie Night!" Nya crowed as she grabbed a large armful of movies.

Jay blinked, puzzled on where she got the movies from. Or what type they even were. Zane shook his head as he picked up another disk. "Why is it that this was the first thing that popped in your head…after being chased by dogs trained to hunt our kind down?"

Kai suddenly snatched one out of Nya's arm, popping it into the DVD player. "This one looks good."

"Dude! We didn't even vote on it!" Cole snapped as he jumped up from his seat.

"Okaaay. All in favor of _Princess Coccinelle_ say aye." Kai smirked as everyone shot their hands up into the air except for Jay.

"I've never heard of it." Jay shook his head, wondering why all the guys wanted to watch a movie with the word princess in it.

"One word…superheroes!" Cole punched the air excitedly.

"Okaaay. So, is it about superheroes that end up protecting a princess?" Kai snorted as he pushed Jay into a seat.

"Just watch and learn kiddo."

…

"Whaaa! The superheroine is the princess!?" Jay yelped, causing Kai to pause the movie.

"Jay…just watch the movie." Cole whacked the younger teen on the back of his head.

Jay folded his arms, staring at the scene where the king was telling the young superhero that she was the heir to the throne.

…

"Wait…if he's the other superhero…then that means…" "Oh no, here comes the best revelation…" Kai groaned, briefly interrupting Jay. "She's been turning her own crush down?!"

"Jay?" Nya folded her arms as she looked at him. "It's a movie…one where the superheroes work very hard to keep their secret identities a secret…even from each other. Of course she doesn't realize that her pun-loving crime-fighting partner is also her teen model classmate that she has a crush on!"

…

"Okay…I've watched some crazy movies growing up where the heroes and villains have some kind of connection…but never was it the villain is the father of one of the heroes!" Jay squealed, bouncing in his seat as he watched the villain turn into the fashion icon that also happened to be the hero/teen model's father.

"Jay!" Four pillows slammed into the still squealing teen, eliciting a yelp from him.

…

"Watch out! He's behind you!" Jay launched forward, nearly knocking Kai over.

"Jay! Just sit and relax…again…really, it's just a movie!" Zane groaned as he yanked him back into his seat again.

Cole sniggered quietly as he handed Jay the giant bowl of popcorn. Jay absentmindedly grabbed handful, shoving it into his mouth before picking up his can of Red Cream Soda. Sipping it as quietly as possible, he followed the intense battle scene on the screen.

…

"Just kiss already! I mean come on! You like her…and she likes you!" Kai roared suddenly, throwing his handful of popcorn in the air.

Jay smirked as he leaned forward to tap him on the shoulder. "Hey? Kai? It's just a movie."

Turning bright red in the face, Kai slumped forward in his red beanie bag chair. "I know that Jay…"

…

"Soo close! I mean come on! How hard is it to turn around!? Your best friend just detransformed in the alley…you were standing next to! She wasn't there a second ago, ya know!" Nya erupted knocking the bowl of candy over as she nearly jumped out of her seat.

Jay nodded in agreement, astonished that the hopeful reporter didn't notice that the heroine ducked into the alleyway…and her best friend popped back out. "I get the whole it's a movie thing…but they really need to have at least one person that is observant. I mean, really both of the heroes have to ditch bodyguards all the time to go fight crime, and none of the bodyguards can keep up with them when they do that. Not even her bodyguards can keep up and they know it's _her_!"

Kai shook his head as he grabbed a new handful of popcorn. "I know right? You would think someone would figure it out eventually. I mean that last victim was targeting her civilian self even, and no one noticed that she was never where she was supposed to be…cause she was dealing with the victim!"

"Can you guys not discuss this until after the movie please?" Zane whined as he held up the remote.

"Fine…"

…

Jay stretched as he stood up, the movie finally over. At least they could officially say that the two heroes just might get together instead of beating around the bush. Of course, finding out that his lady was actually was a real life princess really made the silly stray cat positive that she really was too good for him. The lecture she gave him about how their status in life shouldn't depict who they go out with was amazing. His cat pun when he asked her to be his girlfriend afterwards not so much. Just then, a loud ringing erupted from Jay's pocket. Startled, he pulled his cell out to find that his parents were calling him. Puzzled by what they could possibly want, he answered the phone. "Hi Ma, Pa."

" _Jay sweetie…it's been three hours. Where are you?"_

Jay felt himself go red in the face. Whoops. Talking really slowed the movie down. "Sorry. We went to Kai and Nya's place and watched a movie. I didn't mean to scare you."

" _It's fine, long as your safe. Can you please come home right away?"_

Jay nodded energetically, before remembering that his mother couldn't see him. Clearing his throat, he turned a brighter shade of red. "Yeah. I'll head out right now. Sorry again. Lost track of time."

" _If you're watching a movie with your friends then you can finish it first."_

"No no, it's fine Ma. It just finished. I can go now and be home in a few." Jay glanced at his friends, who all nodded in understanding immediately. "Bye Ma…I'll see you _real_ soon."

" _Ok if you say so. I don't want to take away time from your new friends. Bye sweetie."_

Jay sighed as he hung up, still embarrassed that he forgot to keep an eye on the time. "I have to go…I was supposed to be home roughly thirty minutes ago. Ma's starting to get worried."

"Ok. Bye!" "Bye, see ya around." "Come back to visit us soon." "I hope you will swing by soon."

Jay headed out of the trailer, eager to get back to another one in the middle of a junkyard…

 **A/N: Done! Ok…once I got going it went fast. But yeah…if you like Ladybug and Chat Noir (also known as Cat Noir) then please check out my story Princess Coccinelle. (I looked up the French word for ladybug…)**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! Time for Jay's friends to give him a heart attack…and for school to start up again. Hmm, I believe that things are going to go very nicely from now on though…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs! Also, I own what P.I.X.A.L. stands for in this story.**

Chapter Nine: School again…

Jay shoveled his bowl of cereal down as fast as he could, already going through what plans he and his new friends had for the day. Mainly helping Nya test out the finally completed super suits. Edna walked into the small kitchen, arching her eyebrow upwards as she looked where he normally kept his backpack on school mornings. "Don't you have school today?"

Jay looked up, a frown crossing his face. "I don't think so…is the break over?"

Edna laughed as she sat down next to him. "Yes…you might wanna grab it before you leave."

Jay nodded his head, shoveling his food in even faster than before. Looks like Zane's mysterious surprise would have to wait till later…

…

Jay dragged his feet as he approached the high school, dreading the new week of school. He didn't need to look up to see all of the teens yelling, running, and occasionally jumping in the air as they hang out with their friends…as in more than one. PI.X.A.L. most likely was already in her father's classroom helping him get ready for his first class. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a pair of maroon sneakers that he had seen somewhere before. On his other side, a pair of worn out black sneakers appeared, keeping in step with him.

After awhile, a familiar voice spoke up from next to him. "Soo, Jay? Do you always act like this…or are you upset about something? If so, tell me who made you upset, and I'll make them regret it."

Jay gasped loudly as he snapped his head up to find his new friends walking with him to the building. "What are you doing here!?"

Nya, it was her maroon sneakers he had noticed, sniggered as she pressed a hand over her mouth. "Obviously we're going to school with you."

"But that's dangerous! And you have to be registered to attend school!" Jay spluttered out, horror filling him as he entered the brick and mortar building.

Zane shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Actually, that is what the surprise is…I managed to sign us up for classes at your school. A few of them with you."

Jay couldn't think of anything to say, suddenly lost for words as they approached his locker…one that he noticed was settled between two unoccupied lockers…unoccupied lockers that suddenly had locks on them. Zane and Nya quickly opened the lockers, Kai and Nya placing their lunches and school supplies that they don't need till after lunch into the locker on his right, while Zane claimed the one on his left. Cole tapped him on the shoulder, lifting his bag up to show him. "Can we share a locker, Jay?"

Jay smiled, surprised that he wanted to share with him. P.I.X.A.L. typically keeps her stuff in Mr. Borg's office, not really seeing the point of her having one when he allowed her access to his private office. "Yes…that would be nice Cole."

…

Zane walked into his Nutrition & Food Safety class, uncertain about whether or not this was a good idea or not. That was, until he picked up the unmistakable scent of a fellow Dragonoid in the room. Startled, he looked around to find the source of the scent…only to see a very beautiful teen watching his every move. Her long silvery blonde hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, and she was wearing a lavender sundress and silver high heels. Her fingernails were painted a very light purple, the manicure impeccable. Her light grey eyes suddenly latched onto him, her eyebrow slowly inching a few inches upwards. Just then a middle aged lady with brown hair pulled back in a bun and green eyes behind a pair of spectacles walked into the room. "Good morning class. My name is Mrs. Powell; I will be substituting for Mrs. Cook for the next couple of weeks while she recovers from having her new baby."

Instant squealing escaped the girls in the class as they leaned forward to whisper excitedly to each other. Mrs. Powell lifted her hand up, silently demanding for them to calm down. "Right…I will take roll call now." Looking down at the clipboard in her hand, she kept her voice calm. "Borg, Paige Icelyn Xiomara Adalia Lapis?"

The teen that Zane noticed raised her hand. "Excuse me, but typically I go by P.I.X.A.L…. it's much shorter than my full name."

"Thank you for letting me know. I'll write it down so that I don't forget." Mrs. Powell scribbled the note down. Zane watched amazed as she went back to reading whatever it was that she was reading at the moment. "Julian, Zane?"

Zane snapped his head around, quickly lifting a hand up in greeting. "I am here Madame."

With a nod, she marked him as here and placed the roll to the side. "I am presuming that your name being the last and not in alphabetical order means you are new here?"

Zane gave a sheepish nod, his eyes already slipping back to P.I.X.A.L. "Yes…today is my first day here."

"Well then! Welcome to Destiny's Bounty High School! Now according to Mrs. Cook's notes, you all are supposed to start the egg unit today. Soo, who's ready to start cracking!" She pulled open the large classroom fridge to pull out the cartoons of eggs.

Zane perked up, eager to get cooking. He knew he would like this class when he signed up for it…but with the beautiful P.I.X.A.L. in the class, he might just love this class…

…

Mr. Borg looked over his homeroom roll call, noting that he had three new students. "Right everyone take a seat so that I can take roll call here… Abocramie, Brooklynne?" He glanced up just long enough to note her hand in the air. "Brock, Catarina?" Quick glance. "Green, Catie? Green, Kodie?" A frown crossed his face when he noticed that the identical twins weren't there. Quickly, he continued down the roll call, until he reached the last student on it and the three new students. "Walker, Jay?" Jay shot his hand in the air, before turning back to his conversation with the new students. "Brookstone, Cole?" The new student dressed in dark clothing shot his hand into the air. "Julian, Zane?" A boy clad completely in white calmly raised his hand. "And…Smith, Kai?" The last boy, who was wearing red, raised his hand up. Nodding in satisfaction, he set his clipboard down. "You all may either talk quietly amongst yourselves, or read, or do your homework that you already have assigned to you."

With that, everyone turned away from him to whisper eagerly to their friends. Including Jay, who giggled at something that one of the new kids had said. Mr. Borg smiled to himself as he realized that the children, whom he couldn't help but noticed where in fact Dragonoids in disguise, were pulling Jay out of his shell…

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, let's see here…Mr. Borg knows…and there is another Dragonoid attending the human only high school. Also, kinda made it so that he gave his little girl a rather long name…also, all of P.I.X.A.L.'s names are real names. I was really excited when I found out that there was a name that involved the word ice for girls.**

 **And yes, Zane already has a crush on her. What can I say? I love Pixane.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! Hmm, things are getting interesting. Time for a lunch break and checking out the gang's afterschool activities…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Ten: Lunch at a Human Filled School…with some Dragonoids…

Jay fumbled with his lock combination, desperate to open his locker _before_ Mark noticed him. A sigh of relief escaped him as the locker opened without any problems... only to suddenly slam shut as Mark slammed the door shut on him, sneering as he peered down at the shorter boy. "Well, well. What have we here? If it ain't the world's shortest nerd."

"Technically ain't isn't a word…at all." Jay mumbled as he took an involuntary step back, glancing around the place for Mr. Borg.

"Mr. Borg is in a meeting. He can't come to your rescue right now." Mark smirked as he stepped between Jay and his locker.

Jay gulped as he felt his arms being grabbed from behind him and pulled back. Mark cracked his knuckles as he grinned, already looking forward to beating the smaller boy up. Just as he went to punch Jay, a sudden familiar muscular form stepped between the two of them. "Excuse me…but that's my locker that you're standing in front of and I rather would like to get to my lunch. Isn't that right guys?" Cole casually titled his head to the others.

Kai and Nya both flexed their arms, allowing the bullies to see the tight muscles that they both had from working out every day. Zane stood calmly, not doing anything to draw attention to himself. Not that he needed to, being several inches taller than Mark already.

Mark paled slightly as he looked at the not so easily picked on new kids, before glancing at Jay. Jay wasn't too sure on what to do, so he picked casually saying hello. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"I believe the ceiling is up." Zane calmly stated, glancing upwards to look at the ceiling.

Jay rolled his eyes alongside the others, knowing that Zane despite being the smartest being alive about, he took things far too seriously and didn't catch on to normal slang very well. Kai coughed into his fist, in a poor attempt to cover up a laugh. Cole gently nudged Mark out of the way, of course seeing as he was considered strong for a Dragonoid, so he immediately went tumbling to the ground. "Hey, Jay? How about you join us for lunch?"

"Sure." Jay wiggled out of their grasps, quickly grabbing his lunch box out of the locker. His friends crowded around him, acting like a human shield against the bullies.

…

"How often do they bother you, dude?" Cole demanded as he fumbled with his lunch sack.

Jay shrugged as he flopped down onto the worn picnic table's bench. "I've gotten used to it."

"That is not an answer." Zane sat down next to Jay, Kai slipping in on the other side, conveniently boxing Jay in.

"It is too." Jay mumbled as he slumped down a little.

Nya rolled her eyes as she pulled an apple out of her bag. "Jay… that is not ok."

P.I.X.A.L. suddenly appeared, dropping her lunch tray down next to Zane. "What are you guys talking about here? And, what are your new friends' names here Jay?"

"Hi P.I.X.A.L. This is Zane, Cole, Kai, and Nya. Guys, this is my oldest friend, and until recently only friend, P.I.X.A.L. Borg." Jay suddenly worried about how everyone would react to her. Not only was she naturally very pretty, she also was extremely smart and could be a college professor by now...if she hadn't turned down all of the scholarships, insisting that she needed to stay with her age group.

Zane blushed as he said hello, a tiny smile on his face. "We were just discussing the whole it seems to be that Jay has some bullies here."

P.I.X.A.L. sighed, looking to Jay. "Really? Again? Jay, my offer still stands you know."

Jay quickly shook his head fiercely. "I am not going to get Mr. Borg involved. I am sure Mark will get tired of picking on me eventually."

"We're talking about now! Not eventually." All of his friends snapped in unison.

Jay flinched as he ducked his head, startled on how much his new and old friends wanted to stick up for him.

….

Jay tore through the woods laughing as he followed the others to the trailer to test Nya's new supersuits. Supersuits that she was still determined that no one touches. Entering the clearing, Jay wasn't surprised to see that Nya was already there waiting for them. She had already changed into the maroon and sea-blue shirt with the water dragon printed on it. The faux brown leather pulled over the top. She was holding the other outfits, a gold and red bracelet on her wrist. "Here, I may of decided that we should color code the outfits via power assorted with them…and personality wise." She walked over and handed Kai the red shirt with the fire breathing dragon. "Kai, your stubborn and have a bit of a short fuse. You have the red shirt and it comes with the fire capacities. That includes immunity to fire, ability to throw fireballs…etc." Nya handed the brown outfit to Cole. "Cole, from what I've seen, you're pretty rock solid. Nothing fazes you easily and you're loyal to your friends. So, you get the brown and black outfits. This gives you capacities over earth. A side effect over the ability to create earthquakes is superstrength…I think. Not entirely sure." Picking up the white outfit, she handed it to Zane. "Zane, for you I decided on the white uniform. It gives you ice powers, since you are pretty much unassuming and a great friend to have around doing tough times." She then handed the electric blue one to Jay. "Sorry…all that is left is the blue outfit which has the lightning capabilities."

"It's fine. Let's go change into them." Jay nodded to Zane, who responded by opening up the trailer.

….

Jay tugged at the sleeve of the jacket, amazed that it fit him so well. For some unknown reason, Nya had included a brand new electric blue wristwatch. An electric blue wristwatch that was ahead of its time. The face of the watch was one of those newfangled touch screen ones, with a small mic in it to use voice command as well as connect to one's phone. All of that was swell; and with the times… the thing that wasn't with the times was the whole the second he wondered how warm it was outside, it responded by telling him that it was exactly seventy-five degrees.

Kai walked past Jay, lifting his new watch, which was a vibrant red version of Jay's up for all to see. "What's up with the watches sis?"

Nya glanced up briefly, before turning back to her clipboard. "Oh? Those? They're just an old experiment of mine that I had reconfigured for this. Basically this is still our civilian forms… all you have to do you is either think about transforming…or mention it out loud. We also have a small button near the power button to trigger transformations. By the way. We are starting with those first. Who wants to go first?"

Silence fell as they glanced nervously to each other. After several minutes ticked by, quite literally according to their new watches, Zane stepped forward. Immediately, a bright light surrounded him. When it fell away, Zane was dressed in a white ninja gi, with gold armor plates on his shoulders and forehead. Daggers and shruikens poked out from sheaths that dangled around his waist, back, and on his legs. Impressed, Nya marked something before calling out next. Excited, Jay stepped forward. They really were going to do this.

 **A/N: Done! Hey look, they're starting to go all ninja on us. How nice of them. By the way, P.I.X.A.L. might be joining them as tech support later on. I'm considering it.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	12. Chapter 11: Zane goes to the hospitable

**A/N: Hello! Soo, yeah. Things are a happening in Ninjago. The gang needs to discover something that kinda needs to be done…and do something about it. THE SUBJEECT THAT I AM APPROACHING IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER! IT IS VERY SERIOUS! Umm, yeah. *Whacks brain quickly.* Can't think of anything else. My t button is sticking something fierce, so I need to be exra careful and make sure that it picks up…see? It mixed up extra.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs! I just finished reading Lockdown, really good book by the way, and thus it might be influencing this chapter… (Lockdown is an actual book and not a fanfic) Because of this, please read with caution…**

Chapter Eleven: Turning a Negative situation into a Positive one…

Jay was sitting in his math class, Nya and Zane both sitting right behind him, when it happened. He was dotting his notes when he heard the door creep open. Jay looked and over to see someone he didn't recognize peering into the room. The door closed again as the person left. Shaking his head, Jay went back to his notes. Absentmindedly, he doodled a pair of nunchunks in the upper hand corner of his notebook; daydreaming about the tests they were going to put the supersuits through after school. Jay froze as he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being clicked back.

Zane snapped his head up, alarm dancing in his eyes. "Mr. Draco?" He raised his hand tentatively into the air.

Mr. Draco glanced up from his lecture, peering at Zane over his wire rim glasses. "Yes, you may use the res…" He never finished as the unmistakable sound of a gun going of erupted through the air, and he fell to the ground, blood pouring out.

Screams tore through the classroom as panic seized everyone. Jay stared at his suddenly dead professor, feeling sick to his stomach. Before he could do anything, another round of gunshots filled the air. Something hard slammed into him, forcing him to the ground. Gasping, Jay screwed his eyes shut, wishing that this was just a dream. Unfortunately, the smell of blood and death that hung in the air told him that this was very much happening here and now. A single tear slid down his face as he realized that he didn't know what happened to Zane and Nya during the chaos.

Silence fell as the gunman paused. Jay held his breath, wishing for him to continue on his way. His fingers twitched as he wrapped his fingers around the watch Nya had built for him at the beginning of the project. Could he use it to discreetly call Kai and Cole and warn them? Were they still safe? Jay jumped, his heart leaping with terror when a single gunshot went off suddenly. Jay pressed himself against the floor, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from revealing his location.

…

Jay didn't move an inch, even when he realized that his one arm was stinging something fierce, he didn't move or open his eyes. Finally, he heard the door open and footsteps thudding against the ground. "Is anyone still here?" A worried, feminine voice called out.

A sob of mom escaped one of the many seniors in the class, startling Jay. Forcing his eyes open, he lifted his head to see a couple of police officers going through the room looking for survivors. Shaking, he stood up, grabbing a hold of his desk to keep from falling over, his knees protesting after spending thirty minutes on the floor. The female officer, whom Jay belatedly realized was his classmate's, Isabella Lockstone, mother, was helping a few students up, while the second officer, a male, was talking into a walkie-talkie.

A groan from behind him startled Jay, causing him to look back. Zane was lying sprawled out on the floor, blood seeping through his otherwise white sweater. A stunned Nya was lying near him, almost underneath Zane, his one arm draped around her shoulders as if he had pushed her down. Nya had tears streaming down her face as she slowly lifted herself up, glancing over at Zane's near limp form. "He's…he's still breathing. Oh, what am I gonna tell Kai? His best friend's been shot…this isn't good."

Jay reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly in his own. "Breath Nya. You're starting to ramble like I typically do. We need to find Kai and Cole and make sure they're ok."

All thoughts that he said the right thing promptly fled from his mind as Nya merely went into a panic attack. "Oh no…Kai! Jay, I can't lose Kai! He's all the family I have left!"

Jay wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close as he wondered where the other two members of their group of friends were at. "It'll be ok Nya… we need to get Zane help."

The only male officer walked over, a frown on his face as he knelt down to check on Zane. "We have several ambulances parked outside. Paramedics are on their way here now. Do you have any other family members or friends in this building?"

Nya shakily nodded her head yes, anxiety flooding her eyes. "My older brother is supposed to be in the band room right now. And Cole is in the gym for his P.E. class."

Jay spoke up, worry edging his voice. "I'm also friends with P.I.X.A.L. Borg and her dad is one of the computer lab instructors. He's in a wheelchair though… do you know if he was shot?" Jay crossed his fingers that his oldest friend would not be orphaned just yet.

Grabbing his walkie-talkie, he spoke quickly in it. A few minutes later, a smile crossed his face as he turned to face Jay again. "Mr. Borg got out of there without incident…we best get your friend here to a hospitable to get him patched up."

Jay followed the officer out of the room, glancing down at the blue sleeve of his sweater to avoid looking at the lifeless bodies filling the classroom. A frown crossed his face as he realized that it had ripped at some point, showing that his arm had been grazed by a bullet. Shivering at the sight of his own blood, he quickly turned his attention away from it. The school principal was standing by the exit that the various police officers were ushering everyone towards. Fear danced in her eyes as she spoke to everyone with a bright smile on her face. "Head over to the elementary school, your parents have been informed that school has been shut down for the day. Have a nice rest of the day."

Jay wondered vaguely how anyone of them could expect to have a nice day when they had just lived through a nightmare out of a horror story.

Just then, a familiar voice suddenly called out to him. "Jay! Nya! Over here!" Kai jumped up and down from where he was standing, a worried Cole next to him.

Breaking at a run, Nya rushed to her brother, hugging him tightly. Jay moved a little slower, his mind drifting to the fact that Zane was sent to a hospitable…and he wasn't too sure if human doctors would freak out or not if one of their patients turned out to be a Dragonoid.

"Where's Zane?" Cole cut into Jay's thoughts.

Jay paled as he spoke, panic seizing his heart. "He was shot. They've taken him to the hospitable."

Silence fell as the four friends silently slipped away to the woods, knowing that they needed time to think about this revelation. Jay pulled his phone out and quickly sent a text out to his parents telling them that he will be at his friends' place if they need him to come home.

…

The door had barely snapped shut behind Kai, when Nya turned to face Jay. "Why? Why did he do that?"

Jay opened and closed his mouth several times, before sinking to the ground, shrugging half-heartedly. "I don't know. Humans sometimes do things that don't make sense to…well anyone. The police will be digging into his background to see if there were any warning signs that everyone missed."

Kai leaned against the island's counter, a frown on his face. "How often does this happen?"

Jay rubbed his face, exhaustion from that day's events flooding him. "School shootings? Not very often. Crime in general… the police have their hands full trying to catch all the bad guys. Some of them even cover their faces so that no one can identify them."

Cole shook his head, disgust dancing in his eyes. "I wish there was something that we could do to help."

Nya glanced down at her bracelet, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Actually…I think we can help…"

Jay frowned as he turned to face her. "How?"

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, now Nya is thinking up mysterious plans. Don't worry; I did not kill off Zane. He'll return soon. Zane had pushed Jay and Nya down to protect them, thus why the bullet only grazed Jay's arm, and Nya was pinned by his arm. He likes to protect others, Nya and Jay needed his protection at the moment. Umm, can't think of anything…oh my t button isn't sticking anymore! Yeah me!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello! Ugh, if you read Back in my Days, I will have you know that I am still sick. I like to think that I'm getting better…but I don't know for sure. Hmm, we need to see what it is that Nya has planned for the ninjas this time around… Zane had the mysterious plan of attending a human school and Jay had the mysterious plan of disguising his friends as humans. We also need to check the aftermath of the school shooting…I don't think Mark is in a very bullying mood right now though.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Twelve: …By being super!

Jay fiddled with his pencil, too distracted to do his work. Not that he was the only one. His third hour teacher gave them the same assignment as his last two teachers. Making small cards for the families of the ones that were lost…especially those that he knew personally. None of the teachers felt like teaching with soo many students dead, slightly injured, or in some cases, gravely injured and resting in the hospital. Like Zane who had apparently taken two bullets…and according to the position of his body and where the bullets where at, the bullets were for others and he had used his own body as a shield. Jay continued sketching, a detailed picture of Zane cooking in a kitchen slowly forming under his skilled hand. Not that he was gonna let anyone know that he could draw. P.I.X.A.L. still didn't know that he could do draw. He had started the drawing the night before, and when his first hour teacher them that do to the massacre they just survived, he wasn't in the mood to teach and if they wanted to make cards for those worst off than them, to go ahead. Jay had quickly pulled out the drawing, and continued working on it. With the way things were going, he most likely would have the drawing portion by the end of school today.

Jay noticed Cole leaning forward to see what he was doing…and immediately leaned across it, blocking it from view. Opening his mouth, he whispered to his friend. "Not now Cole. Later… you can ask Zane to see it after I give it to him."

Cole shrugged, before turning back to his get well card. "If you say so."

Jay looked down at the drawing, wondering vaguely what he was getting into. Was he really going to let Zane see that he can draw pretty well?

…

Jay slid into the bench that was part of the picnic table that was now considered theirs. And it wasn't by a trashcan… something about being friends with the new football quarterback. Cole thumped his lunch onto the table as he plopped down, a frown on his face as he glanced at where Zane typically ate. Nya slid into her seat next to Jay, Kai right behind her. "How's your arm holding up Jay?"

Jay paused in his process of unpacking his lunch, slowly rolling his shoulder around as he lifted his injured arm up for everyone to see. Though the brown faux leather jacket sleeve did a pretty good job of hiding the white bandages that covered his forearm. "Could be worse. Why did you want us to wear these outfits to school again?"

Nya had afterschool the day before, handed each of them their civilian super outfits and insisted that they wear them to school today. By the looks of things, everyone had obeyed her, though the way Kai and Cole turned to face her hinted that they still didn't know _why_.

Nya lifted her right shoulder up in a half shrug, her eyes darting around to look at the various members of the student body that was milling about. "Not here. And not now. We need to be somewhere a little more secure."

"Why do you need secure place to talk?" P.I.X.A.L. suddenly hobbled into view, her new crutches thumping against the ground gently as she tried to balance her lunchbox and the crutches while attempting to sit down next to them. Kai sprang forward, quickly helping her to settle down in her seat. P.I.X.A.L. smiled gratefully at him as she popped her lunchbox open. "Thanks Kai."

"No problem." Kai sat down next to Cole again, grabbing his peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the process.

Jay nervously twisted his hands together. "We've been helping Nya with this art project of hers… she doesn't want anyone to know about it just yet though… and yeah, we have questions about what we need to do next and things…and yeah that's all."

The youngest Borg arched an unbelieving eyebrow upwards, disbelief flashing in her eyes. "Jay…that was the most obvious lie I've ever heard. Now what are you guys really up to?"

Jay looked down at his food…same as everyone else in the group. P.I.X.A.L. narrowed her eyes as she looked at each one of them. Before suddenly standing up abruptly, grabbing her crutches and lunch. "Ok…fine. I get it. I'm not wanted. Of course not. My best friend as new friends now and is much too busy to hang out with me." She then hobbled off to find a different table to eat at.

Jay felt his heart sink as he watched her go, wondering why he couldn't just tell her the truth. He quickly pushed his doubts to the side, reminding himself that Nya had taken a long time to confide in Kai and Zane…and she has lived with both for the majority of her life.

"I'm sorry." Nya rolled her unpeeled orange around on the table, her eyes glittering with unshed tears.

Jay shook his head at her, quickly breaking his cookie in half. "Nothing you could have done about it. She was gonna notice sooner or later. She's smart like that…and hates to be left out of things…" He sighed as he realized that this would be the first time he was included in something without her.

Silence fell as everyone ate in silence, the argument still far too fresh in their minds to make them want to talk with each other. Kai glanced over to where Mark and what was left of his friends were eating, not even looking at each other. "I know he's a bully…but he's not waiting for his friends to be released from the hospitable. They're all declared dead on sight. I feel bad for him."

Jay peeked over at the nearly empty table. A frown crossed his face as he realized that Kai had a point. Mark's table typically had at least ten people sitting there each day. Today, only four people were sitting there. The others were amongst the dead. Jay shook his head, wondering how it was that the most popular guy in school ended up sitting at the table with less people than the guy that hardly anyone knows exists.

A mystery for another time. Right now, they needed to concentrate on getting Zane better and out of the hospitable…

 **A/N: Done! Zane's still alive reminder… killing off OCs? Will do. Killing off the main characters…never! Also, I believe that Pixal is mad at them. Oops. Don't worry; I will fix that later….emphasis on later. I like mad Pixal. Really interesting.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello! Ok, someone mentioned that they should visit Zane in the hospitable… so let's go visit Zane! Umm, and question Nya's sanity… and see Jay's finished product.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Thirteen: Are you crazy!?

Jay checked on the finally dry painting in his hands. Cole was standing in front of the hospitable, talking to Kai.

Nya was holding a package in her arms, tapping her foot out of impatience. "Hurry up Jay! We want to visit Zane before visiting hours are over!"

Jay darted over, feeling slightly flustered. "Sorry, sorry! Umm, can we go in now….?"

Nya nodded in confirmation as she entered the tall building. Falling into step next to her, the friends made their way to the fifth floor, where Zane was still recovering. Once we were permitted to enter the room, Nya made a beeline to his bedside, handing him the package. "Here Zane…it's your outfit."

Zane shifted, reaching for the package. "Thank you Nya…though I am confused about why you're giving it to me?" Zane grimaced as he reached his right hand up to grasp his left shoulder. His left arm was in a sling, and Jay knew that his chest was wrapped in bandages… the second bullet had entered in his side, while the first one entered in his left shoulder.

Nya glanced around, as if double checking that no one was eavesdropping, and then turned her attention to them. "We're going to stop crime for the police."

"What!? Are you out of your mind!? We can't do that!" Jay cried out in alarm, even as equally loud protests escaped Kai. "No way…that's too dangerous sis, you could get hurt!"

Nya scowled at him, only for Zane to speak up before she could start yelling at Kai. "Nya…I can see where you're going with this, but I do not think five teenagers should do this kind of thing."

"Come on Zane… we have my super-suits…the police don't. It will be great practice for when we finally use my invention to get our people's freedoms back." Nya waved her arms in the air wildly, in an attempt to make a point.

"You will never catch us fighting crime." Jay, Cole, Kai, and Zane spoke in perfect unison. "Besides, we don't have any cool super names or anything."

~Several Hours Later, on top of one of the Skyscrapers, this is After-dark~

Four gi clad figures crouched low on the roof, annoyance rolling off of most of them. One was wearing a blue gi, while another was wearing a black gi, and the one next to him wearing a red gi. The last one, the only one happy to be there, was wearing a mainly maroon gi, though it had blue designs on it. All of them were wearing matching watches, minus the last one, who was wearing a bracelet instead.

The speakers on the watches and bracelet buzzed to live as Zane's voice came through. "You are still crazy there Uisce. Particularly with our names…I mean, seriously? Hielo?"

Nya sighed, moving her bracelet to her mouth. "Yes…Hielo. It is Spanish for ice! Your powers are ice based…it made sense!"

Kai rolled his eyes, before turning to face her. "You used four different languages to come up with our own names… oh, and, uh, Hielo? Has, um, Faucon seen any suspicious activity?"

"That would be a negative Fuego." Zane yawned over the speakers.

Nya crossed her arms, glaring at the boys. "Oh come on! Hard is it to get into something?!"

"When the thing you want us to get into has an increased chance of us getting hurt… a lot. Sorry N…Uisce." Jay winced as he nearly let slipped on Nya's real name.

"Fine! Go home then and be oblivious to the dangers out there in the world. I am going to stop crime sometime tonight… it's gotta happen!" Nya stubbornly declared as she turned her back on her brother and friends.

"Ok." "Sweet." "Night sis." Jay and the others bolted for it, glad to get home to some much needed sleep.

Nya scoffed as she turned to watch them go. "Cowards. At least I still have you, right Hielo?" Silence filled the air. Confused, she looked down at her bracelet. "Hielo? Are you still there?" A minute later, a loud stifling snore came through. Groaning, she dropped all contact with her injured friend. "Fine… I don't need their help anyways. I can do this all by myself. Faucon knows where to find me if something comes up."

….

Nya stifled a yawn as the clock tower in the distance chimed midnight. Scowling, she sat down on the roof, still awaiting word of danger. "Come on Nya. Evil never sleeps so neither should you." Pausing, she tilted her head up to stare at the night sky. "Ah, who am I kidding? The others were right…this was a stupid idea. I'm going home; I have school in the morning."

Standing up, she started to move across the roof to leave, when a familiar bird dropped out of the sky, screeching loudly as if there was a problem. "Whoa…calm down Falcon, I'm not Zane. Besides that, I'm headed off to bed…Ow!" The last part was because Falcon began diving at her, pecking at her clothes, driving her in the direction he wanted to go…away from the woods.

Stumbling, she hurried onward, trying to get away from the forceful bird. A few minutes later found her standing on the roof across from Ninjago Bank…where a bank robbery was taking place. Gasping, she quickly climbed down the fire escape, until her feet touched the hard, cold cement of the sidewalk. Breaking at a run, she stepped between one of the robbers and their getaway car. "Hey, you! It isn't nice to take things that aren't yours!" She clenched her fists even as Falcon flew around above her.

The bank robber took one look at her…and burst out laughing. "Hey guys! Come here…this little miss here thinks she can stop us before the police do!"

All of three of his companions joined him, their sides shaking with laughter.

~With Jay~

 _Jay was voted most popular guy in school. He was getting his picture taken, when suddenly the fire alarm went off. Frightened, Jay tried to leave only to find all of the exits blocked by ten feet gunmen. Alarmed now, he backed up against his locker…Zane's voice filling the air. "Foudre, come in, Foudre. We have an emergency…come in Foudre."_ Jay gasped as he woke up, bolting upright in his bed. _**"Foudre!"**_

Jay twisted in his bed, grabbing his watch off of his bedside stand…where Zane's voice really was coming from. "Zane? Do you know what time it is? By the way, great timing. I was having a nightmare and you just woke me from it…"

"No time for any of that!" Zane snapped, impatience flooding his voice. "Uisce went to stop a bank robbery… with how Faucon is acting; I don't think it went well. She needs back up, _two minutes ago_. Fuego and Honua are already on their way." Pausing, Zane took a deep breath. "I'm scared…for her and the rest of you guys. I don't know what I'm exactly sending you into…just that she's already there and leads your help."

Jay glanced at his outfit, which was lying out on a chair. "I'm on my way…"

 **A/N: Done! Oh dear…I think Nya's great idea just backfired on her. and apparently Zane isn't going to roll his eyes at their alter-ego names when there is an actual emergency going on. They're names are how you say their elements in four different languages. Faucon is Falcon in French, just so you know. Zane's still in the hospitable…but he is getting everyone where they need to go to save lives though.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello! Hmm, I guess we should rescue Nya right about now. As well as have Jay realize they need something else that Nya did not think about….at all. Can't think of anything else… On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Fourteen: We need to fix that…

Jay panted as he sprinted into the alleyway across from the bank, which the police had already placed crime scene tape all over it. Kai and Cole were already there, bent over panting heavily. Jay shook his head wryly as he joined them. "Either we need to get into even better shape than what we are already in…or we need vehicles to help get us around the place."

"I hear ya Foudre. Now come on. Uisce needs our help." Kai wiped sweat from his forehead.

Jay shook his head as he shifted slightly. "Anyone know where we're going from here?"

Cole opened and closed his mouth multiple times, before finally lifting his wrist to his mouth so as to speak into the mic. "Hielo? Which direction do we need to go from here?"

"Faucon is on his way to act like a guide for you three. May I recommend that you proceed with caution, _Fuego_?" Zane's voice came over the speaker.

Kai groaned as he lifted his own wrist up to his mouth. "Why are you signaling me out?"

"Because you are the one that is most likely to do something reckless in an attempt to get Uisce out of there quickly." Zane dryly answered him.

Jay sighed with relief when a familiar screech filled the night air, followed by the robotic bird swooping down in front of them. "Faucon is here. We'll let you know how it goes."

With that, he carefully followed Falcon out of the alleyway. Moving cautiously across the street, they followed their friend's robotic bird from a distance.

…

Jay gritted his teeth together even as more sweat slipped down his forehead. _Don't look down…don't look down…_ Jay glanced down to see the ground several stories below him and a growing impatient Cole at his heels.

"Foudre…you need to move, _now_! We have a teammate to rescue!" Cole glared at Jay as he flexed his fingers, readjusting his grip on the brick wall.

"I…I know Honua. I'm working on it… You do realize how hard it is to find handholds in the dark, right?" Jay stammered as he reached a hand up to find the next handhold.

A startled yelp escaped him as something grabbed him by the arm and yanked him up suddenly. A red-gloved hand darted forward, clamping down on his mouth. "Shh! Do you want us to get caught before we save Uisce?"

Jay whimpered softly as he shook his head frantically at Kai, silently wishing that the hothead had warned him before hauling him up into the fourth story window of the abandoned warehouse. Kai slowly removed his hand from Jay's mouth as Cole flipped through the window to join them. Raising a finger up to signal that they needed to be extra silent now, Kai crept across the shaky catwalk they were on. Swallowing his fear down, Jay followed suit, struggling to keep his eyes ahead and not down to the floor below that was too far for Jay's liking.

Just then a loud crashing sound filled the air as Kai suddenly stepped through a weak link in the catwalk, causing it to give way under him. A gasp escaped Jay as he froze, too scared to do anything. Cole darted forward, quickly grabbing Kai and pulling him back up…even as the bank robbers below them started to move.

"HEY! IS SOMONE UP THERE?! SHOW YOURSELVES!" One of the robbers bellowed, even as there was a loud wrenching sound from below.

Knees shaking with terror, Jay looked down to see that one of the robbers had ripped a steel pipe off of one of the support beams. Swallowing hard, he looked up to his friends. "So…sneaking in and getting Uisce is out the window. What's plan B?"

"Plan B?" Kai peered over the edge at the advancing, armed robbers. "Try run, split up and met back somewhere…like my house."

"Sounds like a good plan." Jay and Cole responded in unison, before breaking out at a run, splitting up so that one was going left, while the other went right.

…

Jay skidded to a halt in front of the large storage room…locked storage room. He could hear pounding footsteps coming up around the corner, and he didn't have a way out of this situation. Chewing his bottom lip, he glanced around trying to find a way out when he noticed the _electric_ keypad next to the door. Crossing all fingers that Nya's calculations were correct, he pointed his fingers at the keypad. A minute later, lightning danced and sizzled along his fingers as he zapped the keypad. A soft hiss filled the air as the door unlocked. Seizing his opportunity, he dove into the room and pulled the door shut tight behind him, wincing at the loud bang that filled the way as it closed. Rubbing his hands together he turned to look around what he presumed was an empty storage room…except that it wasn't empty. Bags of stolen money littered the floor and Nya was tied up and gagged in one of the corners.

Running over to her, Jay quickly began untying her. "Are you ok?! You have all of us scared just so you know…and WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Nya wiggled out of her bonds, before reaching up to pull her gag out of her mouth. "Quiet. You don't want them to know you're in here, now do you?"

Jay shook his head, shifting slightly as he glanced down at his still sparking fingers. "Of course not…but it might be awhile before they think to look in here. They had the door locked. It was an electric lock though so I zapped it to get in here. Oh…can you fix this?" Jay held his hand up so that she can see what the problem was.

Nya groaned as she crossed her arms, annoyance flashing in her eyes. "Great… first my suit doesn't spray water like it's supposed to, then your suit fries its own circuits the first time you use it in the field. I hope Fuego and Honua are glad that they chose to go to bed."

Jay laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah…about that… they're here somewhere. We split up and I haven't heard from them since then."

Nya sucked in a breath, determination settling into her very countenance. "Try contacting them. We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

Jay moved his wrist to his mouth and started to talk. "Fuego, Honua. Come in. Fuego, Honua. Come in please." Static filled the air even as a little notice box popped up… _those you are trying to contact are unavailable._

"That is not good."

 **A/N: Done! What's this? Two cliffhangers in a row? Aren't you guys just lucky!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello! Uh, probably really should get our favorite ninjas back in bed before dawn… and find out why Jay and Nya couldn't contact the others. (The watches act like phones…you can't call someone that is already talking on it…)**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Fifteen: Maybe we have this more than we originally thought…

Kai squeezed himself into a small closet, unaware that Cole was already hiding in there…until he turned around and found himself facing him face to face. Cole arched his eyebrow upwards in surprise. "Well, that's a bit close for comfort."

"Sorry." Kai settled back against the closed closet door, allowing Cole the space he needed to breathe.

"No problem…but just so you know, I will leave if Jay comes through that door." Cole nodded to the door, his face serious.

"This is a mega-fail. We don't even know where anyone is at anymore." Kai muttered under his breath out of annoyance.

"Technically we know where Zane is at." Cole tried to joke, only to fall silent as footsteps thudded right outside the door.

Kai's eyes widened as he stared at Cole, as if he were a genius. Once they were sure it was safe to speak again, Kai raised his wrist to his mouth. "Hielo? We have a problem, we were spotted so we split up, but now we don't know where Foudre _and_ Uisce are at."

"What do you want me to do? I cannot leave to aide you in this mission." Zane's voice stated over the speaker.

Kai bit his lip, hoping he knew what he was doing. "True…but you can call the police. A three way call in a way. We give you information, then you rely it to the police. Make sure that they understand that the robbers are armed and that we're here…and on their side. Got it?"

"Yes. What will you be doing?"

"We will be using our suits to make sure that the robbers don't leave the warehouse till the police get here…" Kai looked across the small space at Cole, hoping that he was ok with the plan.

…

Cole groaned as he removed his now aching fist away from still in one piece wall. "I thought Nya said that I should be able to punch through walls?"

"Looks like your suit is malfunctioning. Technically we never got around to testing out the power part of the suits. There probably is a few glitches that we never caught onto and fixed." Kai pointed out, worry creasing his brow.

Cole groaned as he looked around the currently empty hall. "Well, it's not like we can tell our watches to make a hologram to make it look like we broke through the wall."

The words had barely left his mouth, when a bright light flashed from his watch, forming the hologram he had just described. Glancing at each other, they silently agreed on a new plan. Backing away slowly from the wall, they located a slightly closed door and slipped into it, keeping the door open a small crack. A minute later three of the robbers came charging in, looking around the place for them. One of them noticed the hologram, and nudged the others to it, before running headfirst into the wall. Kai clapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from sniggering too loudly. The other two robbers started yelling at the wall and ran headfirst into it as well.

Kai pushed the door open, examining the damage they had just done. "Dude… these guys are as bright as the Skullkin!"

Cole nodded in agreement, turning the hologram off. "Look at their matching jackets…I think they are attempting to form their own gang. We can call them the Skullkins!"

Kai sniggered, before slipping away quietly. "Come on Honua. We need to call Hielo."

~Back with the Police~

Officer Lockstone frowned as she glanced over at her partner. Officer Nicholas shrugged at her, before picking up their walkie-talkie. "Now, where did you say that three of the robbers are unconscious at again, Mr.….?"

"Just Hielo. Mr. would be my grandfather. And I know because said bank robbers, whom my friends have decided to call the Skullkins, kidnapped my friend Uisce and my other friends are trying to get her back." The mysterious voice that had somehow contacted them responded, exasperation flooding his voice.

Officer Lockstone shook her head at the voice, still confused on what a bunch of civilians were doing trying to help them catch the robbers. "I believe that you should call them out. I am not going to be responsible for a bunch of civilians that end up getting hurt."

"You will find that we aren't your normal everyday civilians. Good evening officers." With that the voice went silent.

Officer Nicholas shook his head as he slipped the walkie-talkie back into its slot. "Do we trust him, or not?"

"We've already followed him this far. Let's go." Officer Lockstone pressed down on the gas pedal, flipping the siren's lights on, but not the sirens' themselves.

~Back with the Gang~

Kai narrowed his eyes as he used his watch to make a rather large hologram of fire around the area. If the last ten guys indicated anything, these new Skullkins were not bright at all, which means freak out in three….two….one…

"Fire! Run for your lives!" The leader of this group of robbers whipped around and charged straight into the door that Cole had closed and locked behind them.

More thuds filled the air as his companions followed his lead, crashing to the floor on at a time. Shaking his head, Kai turned the hologram off. The doors creaked open as Cole stepped back into the room. "Any reason why you're not using _your_ suit, Fuego?"

Kai rolled his eyes, annoyance flashing in his eyes briefly. "Very funny, Honua. Since your suit is malfunctioning, I am going on the safe side and not use mine till Uisce can take a look at it."

Cole nodded, before walking over to the storage room door on the other side of the room. "Hey, Fuego? This _electric_ lock's been _fried_."

Glancing at each other, they silently argued over who got to go into the room, before Kai lost patience and thrusted the door open. Stepping into the semi-dark room, they were not expecting something to bounce on them…well, a couple of someones.

"Uisce! Foudre! It's us!" Kai gasped out as he buckled under his sister's weight.

Nya quickly rolled off of him, turning red with embarrassment. "Sorry Fuego."

Jay froze, glancing down at the tense Cole that he was trying to knock down before Kai had called out to them. "You're not mad…right Honua?"

"Nope…unless you don't get off." Cole yanked the smaller teen off of his back. "Come on. The police should be here soon to take away the Skullkins."

"Skullkins?" Nya questioned them, her eyebrow shooting into her hairline.

"That's what we decided to call these bank robbers. Now come on!"

…

Nya, Jay, and the others ended up not making it out before the police arrived. After introducing themselves and answering some questions about what was going on…. Officer Lockstone was confused by what they meant by where they got the holograms… they were finally allowed to go home.

Jay rubbed sleep out of his eyes as he changed back into his pajamas, before collapsing into his bed. He had barely closed his eyes, pulling his covers up to his chin, when the alarm on his alarm clock went off suddenly…

 **A/N: Done! Umm, I think we are going to have exhausted friends at school today. What do you think?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello! Umm, yeah… this is going to be interesting… I mean, we're sending exhausted teens to school. How well do you think is going to go? Stay tune to find out more!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Sixteen: Or maybe not.

Jay fumbled with his lock, a loud yawn escaping him. Kai and Nya were already nodding off as they finally opened their locker. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he stepped back to let Cole fight the locker. Cole yanked the locker off of its hinges, stifling a huge yawn in the process.

"Next time, let's not pull an all-nighter on a school night." Cole mumbled as he dropped off his stuff, only for his bag to rip open and spill everything that he needs for his morning classes.

Groaning, Cole bent down and began scooping his stuff up. Kai and Nya bent down to help him while Jay shoved his stuff carelessly into the locker. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he slammed the now broken door shut. "We need to get to class…it started ten minutes ago."

….

Jay slipped, his head banging on his desk as he tried to listen to his the lecture. Not that he was the only one. Surprisingly enough, most of his classmates were whispering to each other about something. Stifling a yawn, he continued writing down his notes, sure that he was gonna need one of his classmates that actually were paying attention to fill in the blanks.

By the time that the bell rang signaling that it was time for class to be dismissed; hardly anyone was paying attention to the lesson…

…..

"Just me, or is everyone acting weird?" Cole sank into his seat, stifling a huge yawn as he dropped his lunch onto the table.

Jay frowned, realizing that Cole was right. The farther along the day went by, the more students, and staff members, were distracted by something. The staff wasn't as bad as the students, but still something was going on. "You're right. Something weird is going on."

"Didn't you guys watch the news?" Pixal suddenly appeared next to us, settling down next to Nya.

Nya shook her head, a yawn escaping her as her eyes slowly slid shut… "We kinda didn't want to get out of bed this morning."

Kai placed his backpack in front of her just as her head came crashing down. Pixal arched her eyebrow upwards, surprise flickering in her eyes. "Well, a group of _four_ superheroes helped the police track down a bunch of bank robbers."

"Five. Not four." Jay absentmindedly muttered; his mind groggy from lack of sleep.

Pixal frowned, confused about how someone who didn't know about the superheroes would know more about how many there was there. "Sure… any plans for tonight? Mark is inviting the entire school over to his place to hold a stakeout to catch the superheroes in action."

Cole shook his head as he spread his chocolate pudding over his bread. "I think that after last night, we're all going to go to bed early instead."

Pixal mentally noted to question what happened the night before later, as she turned to face Jay. "I'm going. Dad says it's ok with him since it is a Friday and we don't have school on Saturday. Do you want to come with? I believe that Mark has gotten over his bullying ways."

Jay mumbled something under his breath, his head lolling forward as he slept soundly. Pixal sighed before leaving the exhausted friends by their selves to rest…

….

Jay stifled a yawn as he handed his old man the tool his needed to fix up an old bike. Ed glanced up, worry creasing his brow. "Eh, you tired sonny? Maybe you should go to bed instead of staying up to watch the season finale for _The Grand Adventures of the Snowflakes_."

Jay nodded his head in agreement, a large yawn overtaking him. "Sounds good to me." Jay slipped away to find something else to do to keep him awake till nightfall.

Ed frowned, setting his wrench back down. "Something ain't right here. Jay never turns down a chance to watch that show. And besides that, the season finale is when the parents and kids find out who is behind the masks of the different superhero teams. He's been excited, waiting for that to happen for ages now."

With that said, Ed went off to find Edna so as to talk to her about their son's strange behavior…

…

Jay groaned as he listened to the persistent buzzing of his alarm clock. Reaching over, he slapped his hand down on it, only for that not to work. Confused about why it wasn't turning off, Jay rolled over to discover that it was his watch. Picking it up, he answered it just as Nya's voice came blaring across…

" _WE NEED A TREE FORTRESS!"_

"What!?" Jay sat upright as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

" _I am not following you, Nya."_ Zane spoke up, letting Jay know that it was on group chat.

" _We need a tree fortress! Like the one that Lloyd makes the Serpentine build in_ _ **Home**_ _! It will be perfect!"_

Kai's voice came blearily over the speaker, right then, exhaustion flooding it. _"Sis…you do know it's only one in the morning…right?"_

Jay groaned as he collapsed backwards onto his bed. "I am going back to bed. I am not staying up just to argue with Nya about whether or not we need a tree fortress."

….

Jay splashed water on his face, in an attempt to wake himself up. They had spent five hours arguing with Nya about why having a tree fortress was illogical, before finally going back to sleep. Only for Ed to wake Jay up one hour later to remind him that he had promised to help Edna out front today. Shaking his head, Jay started brushing his teeth. After five seconds, he yanked his toothbrush out and spat the shaving cream into the sink.

"It's official! I'm too tired to work!" Jay whined as he rinsed more of the shaving cream out of his mouth, and cleaned it off of his toothbrush.

To think, he had fifteen more hours before he can go to bed again…

 **A/N: Done! Ok, obviously I don't own Ninjago…the show that Ed made reference to does not exist…sort of. Stormy and I have been cowriting it for years now. So, I own half of it.** **Can't think of anything else to say…**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello! Umm, yeah… time for the Tree Fortress to become a reality. Hey, they need an actual HQ in this story. Don't look at me like that…you all have permission over facepalming over who is the most excited about the tree fortress….**

 **This takes place later in the day, after Edna told Jay he could be done helping her for now.**

Chapter Seventeen: Zane's return and Tree Fortresses…oh my

Jay scrambled over a boulder, scanning the large forested area for the perfect place for the perfect tree house not fortress. Though the plans in his hands were more fit to describe a tree fortress than an actual tree house. Pausing, he glanced behind him to see his friends looking at different areas.

Kai tilted his head to the side, pointing to a large oak tree that was starting to change colors on them. "What about that one? It looks good for what we need."

"I believe that the cluster of six large oak trees with the partially buried pirate ship underneath it will be better suited for our needs. If we salvage the wood from the ship, we don't have to buy as much." Zane's voice filled the air from behind the group, causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"Zane!" Jay and the rest of his friends spun around and tackled the tall teen, whose left arm was still in a sling.

Zane laughed, as he gave them all a one armed hug. "It is good to see you all in good health."

Jay quickly unrolled his blueprint and looked to the trees that Zane had pointed out. "That actually….will do. Not too far from either of our homes…and close enough to be easy access. And the old ship…I have an idea for that."

Nya arched her eyebrow, surprised about how excited Jay was about the whole idea…when he had been so against it when she first mentioned it. Shrugging, she turned her attention to the six large oaks with the partially buried pirate ship. Time for them to start building a Tree Fortress…

...

Cole swung his scythe, clearing away excessive branches while Kai used his sword to chop down smaller trees that were nearby for the wood that they needed. Zane chased a family of skunks out of the pirate ship, while Jay wielded something together, with Nya holding it steady.

….

A hammer slammed into the nail, driving the nail through the plank of wood to the sturdy branch below. Loud sawing filled the air as Zane sawed the wood that Kai had gathered into different sized planks. Nya and Jay helped Cole use a pulley system to pull the ship up into the trees, where they then hammered it into the connecting branches.

….

Cole tossed a long rope down to the others, Kai and Nya catching it and tying it off halfway down the trunk of the tree. Zane watched them nervously while Jay hammered the platform that was going underneath the large ship into place.

….

Wiping sweat from his forehead, Jay poured the contents of his water bottle down his throat, chugging it. Cole hummed contentedly as he stretched out on the bench that they had just put together on the second, smaller, platform, a sandwich in his hand. Jay looked around, surprised by how dark it was getting and how far they have gotten.

What once was six unconnected large oak trees with a random old pirate ship underneath it was now something much more…. _awesome_. The ship was resting at the clear top of the trees, all of the rotten planks removed and new planks were starting to fill the holes. Right underneath the pirate ship was a platform that took up only three of the trees and had a single bench on it and crudely made chests for storing things. A ways below that was the much bigger first platform, which took up all six trees. The lower platform was made up of layers and was much sturdier than the one that was higher. Only one thing was on the entire platform, and that was a pole with a small dragon statue on top of it.

"In order for anyone to become a true ninja…first you must be able to see what others do not." Jay muttered the line from his friends' favorite TV show under his breath, eyeing the pole that was almost an exact copy of the pole in the middle of the Spinjitzu Monastery that the characters in that show used to live.

Nya dropped down next to him, a grin on her face. "Now this is…a thousand times cooler than what I was imagining. Man, you really got into this, Jay." She lightly punched him on the shoulder even as Kai climbed up the ladder he had hewn together earlier that day to join them.

"Guys, Zane says we need to get home. It's getting late and we probably want to sleep somewhere where the roof, walls, and floors don't have gigantic holes gaping through them." Kai gestured for Cole to climb down the rope ladder that connected the two platforms to join the rest of them.

Cole shoved his sandwich down his throat, swallowing it whole, before swinging himself down to the lower level. "Soo, same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah! I still have so much planned for our tree house! It will have a working plumbing system and electricity and I was thinking maybe some sort library of sorts… ooh! Bedrooms! We can hold all of our sleepovers here instead of trying to figure out where everyone can sleep in our houses…and we need awesome vehicles for when we fight crime, so obviously we need a garage!" Jay rambled, oblivious to the fact his friends were all slowly backing away from him.

…..

Ed arched his eyebrow in surprise as Jay wolfed down several large helpings of zuppa. "Eh, is something going on Jay? You barely ate your waffles this morning and now you're eating like there is no tomorrow."

Edna ladled more of the hot, delicious soup into her bowl. "Don't be silly Ed, of course there is a tomorrow. What, with our very own team of superheroes patrolling the city."

"Now Edna, you know that despite the one hundred different stakeouts last night, not a single person had seen them last night." Ed picked up his glass of water as he pointedly looked at her.

Jay scooped up a large bit of his zuppa, his eyes betraying his exhaustion. "Technically the reason why no one saw them last night was because they were too busy arguing over whether or not they needed a tree house." Placing the large bit in his mouth, he nearly burnt his tongue, resulting in a loud yelp of surprise and pain.

Finishing his dinner, he dropped his dishes off at the sink and quickly disappeared down the hall to his room. The second he was gone, Ed turned to face Edna. "How does he know that they were arguing over a tree house?"

 **A/N: Done! Just so ya'll know, zuppa is a real type of soup…with this yummy stuff call kale in it. And it is very healthy for you. And delicious. We love it and I just threw a big pot of the stuff together with Mom's help… so yeah. It's October now! I can get out my glow in the dark mummy! See ya next time!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Let's finish the tree fortress and things! Start training and getting the outfits working consistently…. Soo much fun for us. Yeah… I have a barky dog and a sick sister so this might take awhile to write…**

Chapter Eighteen: Tree Fortress Complete… next stop fighting bad guys!

Jay couldn't help it; he folded his arms across his chest even as the biggest smile he could afford to give crossed his face. The gigantic tree house in front of him had taken two weeks of dedicated work between school, work, chores, and of course getting their uniforms back online.

"What are we waiting for? It's our tree house…let's go inside!" Kai tore across the ground, quickly climbing the ladder up to the first platform.

Jay and the others broke out at a run and tore up the thankfully sturdy ladder to the first platform. Once up there, they climbed up the rope ladder to the second platform…where they then went up the wooden plank to the towering ship above. Walking across the deck, they approached the steps that led up to the old bridge of the ship. Climbing up it, Nya pushed the door to the bridge open.

As soon as they were all in there, Jay flipped a large switch on. Immediately, lights flooded the room, and many large computers turned on. Spreading his arms wide, he spoke up. "Welcome to the uh…insert team name here, Headquarters! This is the command central, where we get missions and news alerts. Including alerts about what people are saying about us… um yeah. We need a team name."

Zane titled his head to the side, Falcon resting on his shoulder. "You know, we have the same names as the ninjas in our show…and we have their corresponding powers as well. So why not the Ninjas?"

Nya shook her head, tapping her chin in thought. "No, that makes it sound like we only know martial arts and don't have any powers or something…what about the Elemental Ninjas of Ninjago?"

"I like that." "Same here." "That does make sense…" "Guys… um the alarm is going off…we're needed."

All eyes darted to the biggest computer…which had a breaking news announcement about…museum robbers? Cole arched his eyebrow upwards as he crossed his arms. "Who will rob a museum? That doesn't make any sense!"

Zane shook his head as he stepped forward. "Whether or not it makes sense is not what we are supposed to be deciding, we need a plan of action!"

Kai made a fist and slammed it into the palm of his hand. "Easy… I go in and catch everything on fire." Kai turned and left the room, transforming as he left.

"Kai!" Everyone chased after him, transforming as they did so.

….

Jay dodged a bullet, swinging his nunchucks to knock it away. "Fuego! Stop with the fire already!"

Kai flipped over another bandit, Skullkin by the look of the jackets, his sword nearly blinding anyone who looked at it for any period of time, due to the flames that were consuming Kai's fire-resistant sleeves. "It's working Foudre!"

Nya rolled her eyes, twin daggers flying through the air as she pinned one of the Skullkin members to the wall. "Fuego! As your sister, I agree with Foudre! We don't want to accidently destroy the ancient artwork!"

A news reporter that was reporting on the robbery, and their involvement, shoved a microphone into Nya's face suddenly. "Hold on, you just mentioned being a sister to your teammate. How does it feel to work alongside your sister?"

Nya blinked slowly, before shoving the reporter out of the way and going back to the fight. "He's my brother! Honestly! I'm the only girl on this team! Hielo, send Faucon to look for others!"

Zane nodded in agreement, quickly whistling for the robotic bird. Falcon appeared swiftly, hovering in the air in front of him. "Go look for others, see if you can't find their new base of operations."

With a screech Falcon rose steadily into the air. Cole followed the bird, before punching the ground causing a mini-earthquake. "Why do you get the cool pet? That's unfair!"

Zane froze two of the Skullkins, a frown on his face. "Sorry, Honua. But there is nothing that we can do about that."

"Uisce! Um…I need help over here!" Jay paled as he realized that he was being surrounded by the criminals, all of whom held priceless artifacts.

Nya narrowed her eyes, sprinting over to him, water shooting out of the palm of her hand, slamming into the criminals. "Didn't anyone tell you?! Stealing is wrong! Go get a better job that pays well!"

A loud screech filled the air…followed by lasers shooting out of nowhere and chasing the criminals straight into the police. Falcon swooped down low, circling for a few seconds before landing on Zane's shoulder.

"Seriously?! He has _laser eyes_!?"

Zane shrugged nonchalantly, slipping his hands into his pocket. "Really… you sound so surprised. Father is very smart and he wanted Falcon to be more than just a companion to me…people are staring. Can we continue this back at The Fortress?"

"Race ya!" Jay sprinted off, electricity dancing around him due to his excitement.

…

Kai sipped at his hot cider that he had made, while the others, minus Nya, drank deeply from mugs of hot chocolate. The large screen TV that was set up in the wreck room of their tree house was on, showing clips of the footage taken of their battle with the Skullkins.

"… _We have new knowledge about our new team of heroes. Apparently there is a sibling duo in the group. A brother and sister, with the sister being the only girl on the team. Makes me wonder how she handles all those boys."_

" _Now Joanna, I am sure she handles it very well. Most likely she has some girl friends that she hangs out with to do make up and talk about boys with off the field. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if she rarely hangs out with them off the field, and is a very sweet, loving young lady."_

"Kai!" An angry screech filled the air.

Jay flinched, as he glanced over at his friend, who looked like he was scared for his life. Cole cleared his throat as he lowered his mug of hot chocolate. "If I were you…I'd run now."

Kai shot off so fast that Jay vaguely wondered if Nya accidently given him super speed…but no, they weren't in costume. The door connecting the wreck room to the hallway slammed open as Nya came barreling into the room. "Where is my brother!? Did you know that _someone_ used the chocolate powder? And he's on board! Not only is he on board…but when I scanned for fingerprints it said he was the one who handled it!"

Jay and Cole shrank into their seats, even as Zane lowered his mug fractionally. "Chocolate is only harmful to Kai if he consumes it…and since he does have some common sense…"

"Are you saying I don't know my own brother!?" Nya glowered at Zane, who very quickly shrank against the couch, a squeak of no escaping him.

 **A/N: Done! So, yeah…everything is working and great for the ninjas now. And apparently I made Kai allergic to chocolate in one story…and now he's allergic to it in all of my stories. Wonderful. Also, the reporters described the exact opposite of Nya when talking about Uisce…hilarious since they are the same person.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello! Hmm, let's see here...Stormy seems to think now is a good time for me to let my ships set sail….well a couple of them at least. Hope you all enjoy this little tidbit!**

Chapter Nineteen: Couple of Ships set sail….

Nya rolled slightly as she jumped onto the roof of the large apartment building. She was tracking a group of thugs through the streets and was itching for a fight. It was late so Kai and the others were all home sleeping, no one aware that she was out patrolling. Pulling out her twin daggers from their sheaths, she braced herself to jump down in front of the criminals….

"I think the coast is clear. We actually got away with it!" One of the masked thugs hissed excitedly to the others.

Another one whacked him in the back of the head, a low growl escaping him. "Don't jinx us! We still have the issue of that new team of _super_ heroes that patrol the city!"

Nya took that as her signal, dropping down in front of them, a grin crossing her face. "So glad that I can be of service!"

"Uisce!" "Run for the hills!" "Idiot, we're in the middle of the city! There are no hills!"

Nya rolled her eyes, before leaping forward and very quickly knocking most of the fully grown men unconscious. Whirling on the leader, she placed her dagger's blade at his neck...point first. "I recommend standing down. The police will be here soon."

"Uisce? I am here representing Nightly News Inc. Can you tell me what it feels like to best fully grown men?" A news reporter appeared out of nowhere, shoving her mic in Nya's face.

Nya wrinkled her nose, before turning her head away. "Honestly, seeing has my favorite past time is beating up my brother and his friends, not too hard. Of course...I don't beat up Fuego's cute friend… I mean...please don't tell Foudre I said that!" Pausing, she realized what she just said and covered her head with her hands. "Or that for that matter...Yeah, I'm just gonna leave now…" Nya tore off across the street, quickly disappearing from view.

~Next Morning at the Junkyard~

Jay choked on his cereal as he looked up to see his very cute friend admit that she had a crush on him before bolting for it. Dropping his spoon down, he grabbed a nearby napkin and wiped at his mouth. "She thinks what now!?"

Edna smiled warmly as she poured herself a cup of hot cocoa. "How sweet. She likes one of her teammates….though she really ought to get some friends on her own. Too much violence is not good for a young lady...or anyone for that matter."

Jay rolled his eyes as he jumped down from his seat. "Right… technically she also enjoys inventing and is totally amazing at it."

"Wait...what?" Edna turned around to question her son...but he was already gone. Shaking her head, she went back to what she was doing.

…..

Jay slowed down as he approached his school, anxiety flooding him. Nya was standing next to Kai, joking around with Zane while Cole rolled his eyes at them. "He…hey g..g…g…guys… umm, what's…what's up?"

Kai arched his eyebrow upwards as he looked over at him. "You feeling ok there Jay? You usually don't stutter like that."

"I'm fine! Nothing going on here at all…" Jay blurted out, turning bright red in the process. Breaking at a run, he rushed inside of the school, too embarrassed to hang with his friends…

….

Nya glanced sideways at Jay, before turning away quickly, her cheeks a bright red. Zane picked at his sandwich, a frown on his face. His arm was still in a sling, which meant that he still couldn't go out on patrol or fight the bad guys with the others. Kai groaned, glancing between Jay and Nya. "Dude! Just ask Nya out already! You're killing us here!"

"Actually…"

"It was an expression Zane!"

"Am I interrupting something here?" Pixal appeared next to their table, worry creasing her brow.

Zane sat his sandwich down, his gaze darting everywhere but at her. "No no. Nya and Jay have crushes on each other and won't do anything about it. It is driving Kai up the wall, as you can see. You look lovely today Pixal…"

"Why thank you." Pixal sat down next to him.

Zane turned bright red, before looking down at his hands. "Pixal? Would you do me the honor of…going out with me?" Zane squeaked out the question.

Pixal started in surprise, before turning red in the face. "I would love to, Zane."

Zane beamed at that, even as Jay turned to face Nya. "What do you say? Pretty sure some of the heroes will be on patrol so it should be safe for us to go out?"

Nya nodded her head as she bent nervously over her food. "That…would be nice." She whispered softly.

Kai and Cole glanced at each other, realizing that they will be the only ones patrolling that night…

…..

Zane smiled as he settled in the seat at the theatre, Pixal already seated next to him. Finding a movie about superheroes seemed a bit too coincidental…and the fact that was the movie that Pixal wanted to watch made him feel nervous for some reason. He couldn't place his finger on why though.

He turned his attention to the movie even as the opening credits started rolling across the scene. "I really hope your right about this being a good movie." Zane whispered as he leaned towards Pixal.

Pixal smiled warmly, before whispering back to him. "It is. My father watched it the other day and highly recommended it for us."

"Good to know. Exactly what is the superheroes powers in this? I am highly puzzled by that."

"Try laser eyes, super strength, super speed, and of course flight. The commercials said something about a force field but according to Father that is not true. There is no force field involved."

Before Zane could respond to that, his watch suddenly went off. Jumping out of his seat, he covered his watch with his hand. "I…I have to go. I am soo sorry." Zane tore out of the theatre, ducking into a nearby alleyway to transform into Hielo…

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, I think we have a problem…Kai and Cole need back up. How do you think Pixal will feel about being abandoned during their date? What do you think she will do in response to this?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Time to see what was going on that Kai and Cole needed help so badly that they even called Zane in…**

Chapter Twenty: …And one of the ships crash.

 _Hielo summoned a clump of ice to his hands, rolling his eyes skyward. Apparently Foudre and Uisce had already arrived to help the others….and all four of them were being held prisoner. Tossing the ice to the ground, he made the perfect ice rink, causing everyone to slip and slide. Stepping forward calmly, he fumbled with the tight bonds around Uisce, using his good arm only._

" _Thank you Hielo. Come on! We have to go!" Uisce tore off Fuego's bonds a lot easier than he did with hers._

" _I'll have you know Uisce… I don't think my date appreciated my abandoning her to come help you guys!" Hielo hissed semi-angrily._

" _Sorry…." They all winced, turning bright red with embarrassment. Shaking his head, Hielo lead the way out of the warehouse, even as police cars flooded the area, sirens wailing._

Pixal picked up the TV remote and paused the scene, staring intently at the white clad hero…who had the exact same arm as Zane in a sling.

"Pixal? It's time to go to school dear." Mr. Borg wheeled himself into the kitchen, his gaze burning into his daughter.

"Yeah…I'm coming Dad." Pixal bent down to grab her backpack, her gaze not leaving the screen.

Mr. Borg frowned, puzzled about his daughter's intense interest in the white clad hero. "Pixal…today."

" _Right_." Pixal dragged out each syllable in the single word. Clicking the TV off, she muttered under her breath. "Just need to figure out where their HQ is now…"

~During School~

Jay bit his bottom lip nervously as he read the note that Nya had slipped to him during their math class. She had a point though about making it up to Zane though. It was their fault that his date got interrupted…and his date doesn't know his secret identity. Shaking his head, he quickly scribbled a response down and passed it back to Nya. Zane glanced over at them, possibly trying to figure out why they were passing notes in the middle of class when that is against the rules. Jay shook his head at him and went back to working on his math homework.

~After School~

Kai crossed his arms in annoyance as he watched the football team practiced for the upcoming game. Cole was already way ahead of the rest of the tough jocks, tearing across the field as he ran. A text message thing on his watch from Nya told him about the plan to get Zane and Pixal another go at their first date. Kai just hoped that his sister being a hopeless romantic wouldn't make things too obvious to Zane. Who was he kidding? Zane was gonna know it was her no matter what they did.

Cole paused next to the football coach, his speaking quickly with him. The coach nodded in agreement to what he was saying, before jerking his head towards the school building. Kai straightened up as Cole ran past him.

~Few minutes Later, middle of the park~

Cole frowned as he rearranged the vase filled with flowers once more. "Are we sure about this? What if Hielo is needed again?"

"That's not gonna happen!" Nya hissed angrily as she carefully set out the romantic dinner.

Before Cole respond to that, Kai spoke up from where he was helping Jay set up a romantic outdoor movie for them to watch together. "He's gonna catch on the second he arrives here…"

"No he won't! I mean….if he does; the guy will be too nice to say anything!" Jay interrupted Kai, eagerness dancing in his eyes as he bounced slightly as he finished adjusting the projector.

Kai rolled his eyes, before spotting the first of their victims approaching them. "Mayday! Zane's here, but Pixal is still a no show!"

"What?! No, my perfect planning is ruined!" Nya wailed as she collapsed dramatically to the ground, only to look up and spot a familiar presence enter through the other entrance to the park. "Wait…never mind, she's here."

Kai rolled his eyes skyward, before shooing the others away. Once they were hidden out of sight, Kai turned to the clearly amused for some reason arrivals. "So, I, uh, was wondering…what type of tree is this? Is it an apple tree?" Kai just about whacked himself as he pointed to a random cedar tree in the park.

Zane glanced over at the tree, then turned back to him, eyebrow shooting upwards in puzzlement. "Kai, I know that you know that is a cedar. Now about you gather the others that are hiding behind those bushes and go home…so that Pixal and I can enjoy this blind date you are clearly trying to throw for us."

"Got it!" Kai then shot straight out of the park, the others right behind him.

Zane rubbed the back of his neck nervously, turning to face Pixal. "Sorry about that. Nya can a smidgen of a hopeless romantic if you let her. Shall we enjoy this fine meal that they have prepared for us?"

Pixal laughed as she knelt down on the picnic blanket. "They think of everything, don't they? I mean look at these flowers. They're gorgeous."

Zane smiled as he settled down next to her just as the movie began to roll. "Glad to see that you catch on quick. You don't have anything you would rather be doing right now do you?"

Pixal titled her head to the side, a grin crossing her face. "I wouldn't mind being given a tour of the HQ of our local superheroes."

Zane nearly choked on the grape he had popped in his mouth, his eyes widening in shock. "What makes you think that I know where it is at?"

Pixal laughed, picking up a can of pop that by chance was her favorite. "Zane… I know you are Hielo. And Nya is Uisce, which makes Kai Fuego. And since Nya and Jay have crushes on each other that means that Jay is Foudre. Which only leaves one left, and that is Honua. Cole is appears to be the right height and weight for being him."

Zane blinked rapidly, shock settling in him. "I…have…no…idea what you're talking about."

Pixal giggled as she sat her can of pop down. "Zane, you are a terrible liar. Come on. I'm right and you know it."

"How did you figure it out?" Zane rubbed the back of his neck, with his good arm.

Pixal nodded to his arm, a small smile crossing her features. "That's how."

"My scratching the back of my neck?"

"No…your sling. Hielo has the exact same sling, for the exact same arm as you. Kinda narrowed it down will quick."

"Hmmm, how long do you think we can hide the fact you know from the others?"

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, I think Zane and Pixal are up to something here. How long do you think that it will take the others before they realize that Pixal knows?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello! Uh… I can't think of anything… might as well get their actual guardian in place. You all will love him!**

Chapter Twenty-One: No wait, none of the ships crashed.

Jay was growling as Kai slaughtered him at the video game when someone knocked on the door. Zane, who was expecting Pixal to come over, sprinted to the door, readjusting his tie as he went. Pausing in front of the door, he double-checked that his hair wasn't a disaster from their most recent mission. Zane had finally been allowed to go the whole mission as something other than backup due to the removal of his sling. Pulling the door open, the last thing they expected to see was an old Dragonoid standing in the doorway. He was wearing tan breeches, and a light brown tunic, a straw hat covered the top of his head, while he held a staff in his right hand. A long white beard and mustache covered his face.

He ran his fingers thoughtfully through his beard, peering past Zane to the others in the room. "I was not aware that you have had more orphans join you during the absence of your last Guardian."

"I'm just visiting. Ma and Pa own a junkyard nearby." Jay defended himself, not liking the idea of this strange old man thinking he was an orphan.

Cole lifted his left shoulder up in a half shrug, his eyes glued to the TV screen. "Technically I'm not an orphan…but I ran away from home awhile ago."

A hum escaped him as he entered the room, closing the door tightly behind him. "Is there a reason why you all are wearing human clothing?"

"Jay had the brilliant idea that we should dress like humans so as to blend in with them. It works. We've been attending a human school for weeks now and no one is the wiser about us." Nya announced from her position at the table, where she was working on some blueprints for transportation for them when they were in hero mode.

"If you don't mind my asking for your names? My name is Sensei Wu." Sensei sat at the edge of the one leather arm chair that was empty.

"Zane." "Nya." "Kai." "Cole." "Jay…I'm the one that you will see a lot of but are not in charge of."

Sensei hummed in understanding as he tapped his staff against the floor. "You appear to be waiting for something Zane."

"More like someone." Kai teased, a smile flickering on his face. "The dude has a girlfriend….human yes, but she doesn't know and the dude has it bad."

Zane blushed at that, fingering his tie nervously. "I don't think he needed all of that Kai… oh! She's here!" This last bit came as a loud knock filled the air. "I'll be back in a couple of hours!" Zane bolted out of there, a stupid grin crossing his face.

"Soo, what should we do now?" Jay sat down his controller down.

"We can go to the Tree Fortress and work on my new inventions." Nya swept her blueprints into her arms.

"Tree Fortress?" Sensei frowned, confused about that.

"Um..yeah, we kinda have been helping the human police force to stop crime…and we have a tree house that we use as our headquarters. Want a tour?" Nya shuffled her blueprints around, suddenly nervous.

"Sure thing. I need to know where to find all of you at all times." He stood up, not really seeing the big deal with getting a tour of the place.

…..

"…And this is the dining hall!" Jay bounced as he led Sensei into the large room for meals.

Sensei frowned as he looked around the place. "This place is bigger than the trailer you all live in."

Kai shrugged as he pushed the swinging door that connected to the kitchen open. "Never thought of that. We just got a bit carried away while building it."

Sensei frowned at that, but didn't say anything as the intercom in the upper right corner of the room crackled to life. _"Hey guys? How do you feel about motorcycles as a way to get to school?"_

Cole was the first boy to leave the room, followed closely by Jay and Kai. Sensei hesitated, wondering if he should be concerned about his new charges idea of killing time and what school was the best for them….and yet, he had never seen any groups so content and knowing what they are doing. Shaking his head, he followed them down to the garage that they had shown him first thing…

….

Kai whooped with laughter as he spun his new bright red motorcycle in a circle. It had a dragon painted on the sides, which matched his shirt to the tee. Jay was zooming through the obstacle course that they had created a while ago, jumping over the many ditches on his new bright electric blue motorcycle, which like Kai's had a dragon painted on the sides. Cole straddled his pitch black motorcycle, a brown dragon on its sides. Nya was working on a few last minute details on her maroon and ocean blue motorcycle…again with a dragon on either side. She hummed to herself as she sat down her wrench, eyeing her newest masterpiece. Sensei was hovering nearby, watching all of this and wondering if they really needed him or not…

Zane burst into the room right then, out of breath. He was pulling his tux jacket off and pulling his leather jacket on. "We have an emergency. We need to get downtown to the Art Fundraiser _now_."

"The Art Fundraiser? Isn't that were you and Pixal went for your date?" Kai questioned as he turned his motorcycle off.

Zane merely nodded in agreement, anxiously darting into a bathroom that they had built into the garage. The door snapped shut behind him, leaving the others checking that they were ready for this. When he came out of the bathroom, he was wearing his t-shirt and leather jacket, a pair of jeans replacing his suit pants. "Where is my ride?"

"Over here." Nya pointed out a bright white motorcycle with silver dragons painted on the sides. Zane climbed onto his while jumped up onto hers. "You guys see the dragon's head next to the ignition? Push that to transform your ride to the one for missions."

Everyone pushed the cleverly disguised button…and gasped in amazement as the motorcycles transformed into five mechanical dragons, each one the color of the element that they represent.

"Time to rock 'n roll!" Cole called out as he spun his dragon around, its gigantic wings driving it upwards.

Sensei paled as he watched as the five teens flew off on the five mechanical dragons that were motorcycles five seconds ago…

 **A/N: Done! Happy Thanksgiving! Um… can't think of anything to say…. They still don't know about Pixal knowing. And look! We have Flames, Shard, Wisp, and Rocky…and one extra and they're all robots and not real this time around… ah well.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello! Hmm, let's see how the rest of the class responds to them showing up on motorcycles…**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Not soo bad, uh?

Jay pulled up to the school, humming as he flipped off his motorcycle. It was all over the news about the superheroes having pet dragons. Apparently no one noticed that they were mechanical. Swinging his leg over the side, he jumped off of his mode of transportation. He could see to the side all of his friends' motorcycles, signaling that they were already there. Mark walked over and gawked at his ride.

"Man…when I noticed your new friends have motorcycles now, I was thinking that was cool but no way Walker has one too. Guess I was wrong. You're not so geeky after all. In fact, I think you've grown some muscle since the supers showed up." Mark playfully punched Jay in the shoulder.

Jay could feel his jaw drop in surprise. Mark was being nice to him, for the first time since _Kindergarten_. "Uh…thanks Mark."

"You're changing Walker… you have a back bone now. I can't wait to see what else happens to you over the rest of our high school years." Mark then walked off, whistling to himself.

Jay blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what just happened. Mark seemed to think there was something different about him. But he was still the same Jay, right? Moving slowly, he headed inside and located his friends, both old and new, standing next to his locker.

"Jay! Did you see the supers battle last night?" Pixal cheerfully asked, as she waved him over.

Jay smiled as he shoved his right hand into his jean pocket. "Yeah…I have seen it. Weren't you scared? I mean it was at that Art Fundraiser that you and Zane were at?" Jay couldn't help but worry for his oldest friend.

Pixal blushed at the mention of Zane, glancing over at him. "We were fine. And I think I need to tell you guys something." Lifting her hand up, she spoke calmly, certainty flooding her voice. "No Zane. You do not already know what it is I'm about to tell you." Turning to look at them, she glanced around nervously, as if making sure that no one was listening in. "I'm not a human…I'm a Dragonoid. Like you guys."

"What!?" "That…explains soo much!"

They all tackled her in a hug, laughing over the knowledge that they were not the only Dragonoids in that school…

….

Jay chuckled as he listened to the friendly batter between Nya and Pixal about something to do with the concept of time travel…mainly the impossibility of it all. Jay looked down at his lunch, a smile crossing his face as he listened to Kai got into an argument with Zane about the importance of homework.

"If it doesn't make sense, practicing it at home is not gonna help me at all!"

"Kai… you need to do your homework! You're grades are purely dismal." Zane protested as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

Jay shook his head, before turning to Cole, who was shoving in cake as fast as he could. "Soo, what is going on in your home life?"

Cole shook his head as he lowered his fork. "Honestly? Not bad. Course Sensei is supposed to babysit his nephew for the next few weeks. The kid is supposed to arrive sometime today."

"Cool! I wouldn't mind meeting him." Jay lifted his sandwich to his mouth.

Pixal coughed loudly, before suddenly giving Jay a look. "Jay… final exams are coming up. Dad needs to know your answer before then."

Jay slipped immediately, elbow banging loudly against the tabletop. "I…forgot about that."

Zane shot his girlfriend a curious look. "What exactly are you two talking about?"

"Dad wants Jay to be his student assistant next trimester. Which means that he needs to make a decision now." Pixal looked pointedly at Jay.

Jay picked at his sandwich, his mind whirling. "I'll think about it and give him my answer after my last class."

"If you say so. And Nya, time travel doesn't exist for a reason!" Pixal turned her attention back to Nya.

Jay frowned as he slowly chewed his food. This was something that really needed to be carefully thought over…

…

"Hey Jay!" Mark waved to Jay as he walked past the nervous teen.

Jay jumped, not expecting the former bully to say hi to him. The school hallway was mostly empty as everyone headed home, though Jay was hesitating in front of Mr. Borg's classroom.

Mark frowned as he noticed that Jay seemed nervous, again. "Are you ok? You haven't seemed this nervous about anything in a long time. Not since your new friends started coming here…or our very own superheroes started to fight crime. Is everything ok?"

Jay swallowed hard, his heart pounding loudly. "Yeah… um… Mark? Why are you suddenly nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I already told you. You've changed, Walker. You're not that easy to pick on kid that is basically scared of his own shadow." Mark looked the teen over, trying to figure out what was going on here.

"I was never scared of my own shadow." Jay protested, feeling annoyance flare up inside of him.

Mark burst out in laughter. "See? The old Jay Walker would have kept silent about that. You don't mind speaking your own mind now. I have to get going. Mom's expecting me to be home soon." Walking off, Mark threw on last remark behind his shoulder to the stunned teen. "Oh! Walker, whatever it is that is bothering you…I get the feeling that Foudre can help you with that."

"Foudre!?" Jay squeaked loudly, panic seizing him.

"Yeah…Foudre. He's the coolest out of all the heroes in my opinion. I mean, he's the shortest one out of all of them, but he is just as important to the team as the others. He's cool like that. The little guys can have a chance. Do you know how many tiny people are out there that are now taking martial arts and stuff just cause he proves that size doesn't matter?" Mark looked back at him for a minute, before shrugging and walking out the door. "Something for you to think about."

Jay turned to face the classroom door again. _He_ was Foudre. Swallowing hard, Jay pushed the door wide open. "Mr. Borg? I have made my decision…."

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, wonder what is Jay's choice here? Please feel free to place your guesses on whether or not Jay declined or accepted the offer in the reviews!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello! Umm, yeah. Let's go say hi to Lloyd…um…can't think of anything… On to the story!**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Time to Meet the Kid…

Jay was hurrying to get to the Tree Fortress in time. Talking with Mr. Borg took longer than expected and his parents _did_ expect him to, well, be home at a reasonable hour. Gulping in a deep breath, he urged himself to hurry faster as he spotted the Tree Fortress. Barreling forward, he ducked his head down as he ran, not paying attention to anything until he slammed quite suddenly into something…or rather someone.

"Jay!" Cole spun around and caught the out of breath teen quickly, alarm flashing across his face. "What's the rush? Is something wrong?"

"What? No! I mean, as the mysterious nephew showed up yet?" Jay was panting as he sidestepped his best friend.

"Uh? Oh! The kid! Yeah, you might actually like him. Apparently you two think a lot alike about a few things." Cole followed Jay into the Tree Fortress.

Jay frowned as he turned around to look at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Apparently you both noticed the clothes things and, uh, took action on it." Cole coughed slightly into his hand.

Jay blinked, confused about what he meant by that…until he ran into the mystery boy from the Ferris wheel from their visit weeks ago. "Hey! You're that kid that was on the Ferris wheel with us!"

The kid, who appeared to be about ten, glanced over at Jay with a look of pure disbelief on his face. "And you're the guy that was smart enough to know about the clothes…. And my name isn't kid. It's Lloyd."

Jay nodded as he held out his hand to shake. "Well then, it's good to meet you then, Lloyd."

Lloyd smiled as he shook his hand. "I still don't know you're name. The others only ever refer to you as lightning rod or zaptrap. You wouldn't mind telling me or actual name?"

Jay spluttered incoherently out of shock, before tossing a glare at Cole. " _Cole!_ " Turning his attention back to Lloyd, he took a calming breath. "My name is Jay. I didn't think that they wouldn't call me by my name when telling you about me!"

Sensei came into the room right then, the others right behind him. "Ah, you are back, Jay. How did your meeting with Mr. Borg went?"

"It went good. I decided to…" Before Jay could tell them what his answer was, the alarm for trouble in Ninjago went off.

"Quick! Everyone suit up! Looks like we're needed." Nya broke off at a run, transforming into Uisce as she did so.

Jay sprinted after her, the others right behind him.

…..

Jay flipped over the low wall, summoning a whole lot of electricity to his fingertips as he snuck over to the rundown van that was supposed to be the getaway vehicle for these guys. He had to be careful though, one small spark and the whole plan could go up in smoke…with him in the middle. Chuckling nervously to himself at the paranoia that flooded him right then, he reached out and pressed a hand carefully against the steel door. A minute later he heard it, a spluttering of the engine starting…followed by it dying completely as it horribly short circuited. They really shouldn't have gone with a smart car for this. Hopefully the paint job to make it look old and rundown didn't cost too much.

Raising his wrist to his mouth, he spoke directly into it. "Fuego…it's your turn."

Three seconds later the fire alarms went off as flames suddenly devoured the old mall that the criminals were holing up in. Jay smirked to himself, knowing that was Kai's doing and that most of it was holograms.

Jay slipped away silently, meeting up with the others in the storehouse nearby. He nodded to them in confirmation, even as Zane lifted his wrist to his mouth. "Excuse me. Officer Lockstone? This is Hielo from the superheroes. We have a large group of criminals that need taking in over at the old mall that was closed down three years ago."

Jay turned his attention back to the getaway car, watching as all eight criminals climbed into the car, yelling at each other even as someone tried to start the car. Angry yells tore from someone once they realized that the car wouldn't start.

Sirens balred loudly as firemen and police officers flooded the area. Kai come hurrying out of the mall, the flames disappearing immediately, much to the firemen's bewilderment. Kai quickly said something to them, possibly to tell them where the actual fire had been at.

"Good job team! Now let's head home."Nya stepped out of their hiding spot, whistling lowly to draw her mechanical dragon's attention.

After everyone summoned and climbed onto their respective mechanical dragons, they flew off.

….

"That was awesome! Um, can I join?" Lloyd was practically bouncing, his eyes shining with hope.

Kai chuckled as he messed with the kid's hair. "Nope. Sorry kid, too dangerous."

Lloyd pouted as he slunk down in his seat. Sensei came into the room, tapping his staff against the floor. "Jay? You never did finish telling us about your meeting with Mr. Borg?"

"Oh yeah! As I was saying earlier it went good. I decided to…"

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, what did Jay decide to do!? Oh well. We will eventually learn what it is.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello! Can I just start to wrap this up? We're getting close to the end of the semester…and um, yeah. I'm gonna start wrapping things up rather quickly now. If it seems rushed, sorry, can't think of anything else to add to it.**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Maybe we shouldn't be making such names for ourselves….

Jay stretched leisurely as he sprawled out on the grass next to his friends. With the crime rates going down, no one wanted to mess with the supers; the principal had decided that it was safe to hold an assembly in the school's front yard. Cole was drumming his fingers casually on the ground next to Jay, while Kai was working on his homework on the other side of Cole. Nya and Pixal were whispering potential battle strategies that they might use in the future. Of course, there was a good chance that what Nya was saying would be used since she is one of them. Then again, Pixal didn't know that, and Jay doubted that Nya would do anything to blow their cover.

Zane suddenly straightened up alarm and surprise flashing in his eyes as he leaned forward and nudged Jay suddenly. "Look! They're removing the canvas from that mysterious statue that arrived here the other day!"

That was all that was needed. Everyone snapped their heads forward to stare intently at the canvas. The principal smiled warmly as he looked over the assembled student body. "In Honor of the good that our new superheroes have done, and the fact it coincided with uh, the shooting that took place here, we have commissioned a statue in their honor." With that said, he yanked off the canvas to reveal the five friends in larger than life size, dressed as their alter-egos.

Gasps rippled through the group, before every single person there began clapping hard…minus the five shocked friends, whom looked at each other with knowing looks as they slowly joined in with the clapping.

…..

"At least the principal decided to give us early release today. I'm not sure I can walk past that statue without giving anything away." Nya declared as she tinkered with yet another one of her gadgets. They were hanging out in their Tree Fortress, ignoring the rumble of thunder and the downpour of rain that was going on outside.

Zane hummed in agreement as he helped Lloyd learn how to make a simple soup. Sensei was reading a newspaper, while Cole and Jay were playing a video game. Kai was struggling through some math equations at the dinner table. In other words, a perfectly normal day for the friends and their guardian since they made the move to the Tree Fortress.

Just then they heard a door open and close loudly, with a near snap. Alarmed, they all sprung to their feet, eyes darting everywhere as they tried to estimate the danger and what they had as an advantage.

Thudding footsteps reached them, right before Pixal came tearing into the room. "Guys…we have a problem." Striding purposefully to the TV, as if she had been there a million times before despite the fact Zane always picked her up at the trailer, she snagged the remote and changed the channel to the news.

" _The new statue of the Supers in front of the school that was revealed earlier today was stolen. If you know anything about this please contact the proper authorities right away." A female news reporter was talking in front of the school…the statue gone._

"Ok…why come to us?" Kai relaxed slightly, still confused about how she knew about the Tree Fortress.

Pixal arched her eyebrow upwards as she looked to him with little to no amusement. "I think it's time for the supers use their sharper sense of smell to track down these villains. Unless that is a bad idea."

Kai spluttered incoherently, before Zane leaned causally against the wall separating the kitchen from the dining hall. "Ah yes, did I forget to tell you that Pixal knows it is us behind the masks?"

"But…but _when_!?" Kai finally spluttered out.

"I told Zane I knew when you set up that blind date for us. Technically I figured it out before we left for school that day." Pixal shrugged, as if it were no biggie.

Nya pinched her nose out of exasperation as she looked between the two lovebirds. "Soo, what I am hearing is that we failed miserably at hiding ourselves and a civilian found out…that explains why you weren't concerned about where Zane disappeared to during the Art Fundraiser."

"Yes. Can you please stop freaking out over it?" Pixal politely asked as she frowned at her fellow Dragonoids.

Jay ran his fingers through his hair, his mind moving at a million miles an hour. "But that means you've known for like, six weeks!"

"Yes. I know. Can we get back to the problem on hand?" Pixal was starting to get impatient.

Lloyd peered at the TV, before turning to face them. "Isn't it a bit coincidental that there is a huge storm going on right after school ended…despite the fact that there was no warning at all?"

"What are you getting at kid?" Kai crossed his arms to show his annoyance.

Lloyd shot him a look, before continuing. "What if whoever stole the statue also has a weather machine? And let's also presume that they think they've covered up all of their trails. To the point where only a Dragonoid can find them…which is the last thing that they'll be expecting. And if you show up, having followed _that_ trail…then everyone will know you're really not human."

All eyes latched onto each other, worry reflecting there before slowly turning to resolve. "Well then. I guess it's time to show them that they are wrong about us…about all of us."

Pixal frowned, as she looked at each of them. "You are referring to the One. No one even knows who the One is!"

"I do." Sensei spoke up suddenly, his gaze flickering over to Jay.

Jay jumped, before pointing to himself. "Me? But I was raised by humans! I'm totally biased…"

"No. You have an open mind. And you found a way to make humans and Dragonoids mingle together without fighting. You are the One, Jay. It all points to you." Sensei cut in, interrupting Jay's self-doubting argument.

Jay bit his bottom lip as he looked to the ground, before snapping his head back up. "For this to work…we need more help than usual. Obviously we are dealing with someone that is clearly nearly as smart as us…if not smarter. But I am sure that Plan D can throw them off."

"Wait…what's Plan D?" Zane was now confused. Make that everyone except Nya was confused.

Nya walked over to the closet and pulled three bags out. "Plan D…Plan Dragonoids Unite. In case of emergency only. This one is yours Lloyd. You can blow things up with your thoughts." She tossed the smallest bag at him, before tossing another bag to Sensei. "Yours gives you the ability to create new items out of thin air that are solid. Trust me; that took ages to figure out." Turning to Pixal, she handed her the last bag. "And how does controlling all technology with your mind sound to you?" Turning to face the three newest members of the team, she grinned as she pointed down in the direction of the garage. "All three of you have your own motorbikes that can turn into dragons. Lloyd, yours has four heads just as a warning."

Jay stepped forward, transforming into Foudre as he did so. "Time for these criminals, whoever they are, to learn not to mess with the Dragonoids."

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, this is getting interesting. Apparently Jay and Nya had behind the others back prepared suits and powers for the others. And yes, the prophesied one is Jay and not Lloyd in this one. Sorry, not sorry. It's fanfiction. It can be whoever we want it to be. Don't worry, Lloyd will still be wearing green.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello! Time for the world to realize they've been obsessing over Dragonoids…and realize that MUST mean that they were wrong about them.**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Wait…We're putting our lives in the hands of Dragonoids!?

Jay sprinted over to where the statue used to be, rain pelting him as he skidded to a halt. The others showed up shortly after him, frowns crossing their faces. Sensei's outfit was a white gi with gold trimming, while Lloyd wore a green gi with gold trimming. Pixal was wearing a silver and purple gi as she slipped a hand into Zane's hand. A news reporter that was still on scene noticed them and hurried on over.

"Oh good! You're here! This is really distressful honestly…your statue was only unveiled earlier today…wait. Aren't there supposed to be five of you? Not eight?" She froze as she realized that there were more of them than usual.

"We're clearly dealing with someone with a similar IQ to a Dragonoids which means we need all hands on deck for once." Jay nodded to the three new heroes, knowing better than to give away the fact that this was new to them. "Say hello to Mentor…Techno…and I bet you can't guess who Greenie is."

Lloyd grumbled something about being named after his favorite color, but honestly they got last minute names. Pixal sniffed the air, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "Is that rotten food I smell?"

Jay rolled his eyes skyward as he turned to face her. "I bathed this morning I'll have you know. Besides that, we rarely get rotten food out at the yard."

Nya shook her head as she squeezed past her. "No…Techno's right. There's a faint rotten food scent floating in the air. And it's not you Foudre. It's new… and not right. Can anyone smell anything else?"

Everyone sniffed the air nervously, particularly as they realized that they were being filmed live. Cole narrowed his eyes as something caught his attention. "Am I the only one that can smell the vice-principal? Who, if memory serves correctly was not at work today…and the scent is fresh."

Zane frowned as he sniffed the air carefully. "Honua is correct. There is a frsh scent from today of the vice-principal."

"Wait…do you all have really good sense of smell or something…cause that sounds like something that dogs would pick up on…not humans." The news reporter innocently asked.

All eight of them immediately acted offended. "Human!? Don't be so ridiculous! We're Dragonoids, miss!" With that said, they quickly left the scene, climbing onto their respective mechanical dragons.

"Wait…what!?" Jay sniggered upon seeing her flabbergasted face.

"Come on guys! The scent goes this way!" Nya hollered as she followed her nose.

…..

Cole shifted slightly, before asking the question that was on Jay's mind. "Wouldn't our knowing that the vice principal wasn't at work today make them realize that we have to be students at the school?"

Kai winced, before aiming his dragon to land behind an expensive hotel. "Too late now…"

Lloyd frowned as he looked at the hotel, his nose twitching. "Why does the trail lead here? Don't villains like abandoned warehouses or something?"

Sensei frowned as he gently stroked his beard. "We need to keep on our toes. We don't know what we're dealing with yet."

Nods of confirmation rippled through the group, before they walked into the hotel, heads held high. They were on a mission…

~Back with the Ancients ~

"Right…so it is decided then? We need to move all of our people far away from human populations." One of the elderly Dragonoids announced as he crossed his arms confidently.

A protest escaped the woman from before that had defended the group of orphans. "You are asking us to uproot hundreds of families! We can't do that! If we can find the One…"

"Misako! Stop with the One already! Look, you need to get your head out of the dusty scrolls. Obviously our ancestors were making that whole thing up to give future generations hope…"

Misako lunged to her feet, anger flaring in her eyes. "Are you calling _my_ ancestors liars? The very ones who wrote the prophesy in the first place?"

The man shifted uneasily, glancing over at the rest of the Ancients, all of whom looked away. He turned to face Misako again, opening his mouth to speak only for another man, who was standing in the shadows, clearly not a member of the Ancients, to speak up. "You do realize that we have only ever talked about the part of the prophesy that mentions the One…nothing else. If you ever study the prophesy then you would realize that it is describing today…particularly the situation with a certain group of orphans. And I have talked with my old friend Lou. His son has run away from home. Funny how the prophesy mentions a group of four orphans, one that was adopted in infancy and a runaway that joins the group will be the ones to find the one who will _change_ the mindset of the humans…interesting how we have always said that the One will change things for the better for us, but we seem to think he will do so using violence and yet… you don't change ones minds with violence. You change it by proving them wrong." Stepping back into the shadows, he spoke again, his voice laced with amusement. "Just something that I thought you might find interesting."

The Ancient that was leading the meeting glared at the unexpected voice of reason. Turning to face Misako, his face hardened. "Misako…control your husband in the future."

"I would…but I agree with him. I am sorry. We've been so busy with these meetings that we have dumped our son on Wu. I think we should go give him a visit and pick our son up." Standing up, she walked off, touching her husband on the arm as she left the room, a silent signal to follow her. "Also, I hope you can keep the Ancients on your side without me." She tossed back casually as she left the room for good.

The leader of the Guardians scoffed as he turned to face the others. "Well then! Now that _she's_ gone we can get back to busine…. Where do you think you're going!?" Alarm shot through him as he realized that all of the Dragonoids present were all following Misako out of the room.

Turning to face him, one of the others arched an eyebrow upwards. "You do realize that the Master family has always held the position of Top Ancient before you and you just chased the only member of the Master family away? No one will follow after that mistake." The door slammed shut, leaving the Dragonoid alone in the council room.

"I've made a terrible mistake…"

 **A/N: Done! Ok…next chapter we will be dealing with the final battle and hopefully we can also get a couple more things in it making it the last chapter…if not. Second to last chapter. Thank you for reading!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello! Time to have a nice little chat with a bunch of people that are just plain crazy. I mean…who steals a statue anyways? Makes no sense to me at all.**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Jay Finds Trouble...or is it trouble finds him?

Jay glanced around the elaborate lobby, noting all of the expensive things that were being used to decorate it. "Uh…rich people must be the ones that use this hotel. Middle class and lower won't have enough money."

"The vice principal doesn't get that much money…and I can still smell him." Kai sniffed the air, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

Jay shrugged as he sniffed the air too. "I can still pick up the faint odor of rotten food."

"Excuse moi?!" A crisply dressed maid paused near them, annoyance flaring across her features. "We only serve the best of the best here. No rotten food allowed. Besides that, we toss everything out in the back where a dump truck comes to pick it up in the morning. You shouldn't be able to smell this so called rotten food here."

"Someone must not have been watching the news." Lloyd muttered to Jay, who stifled a snigger of laughter.

The maid looked confused at that, but before she could say anything, Jay noticed a flicker of movement and bolted from the others. "Hey! You! Stop! I wanna talk to you!"

"Foudre!" The others sprinted after him; panic flaring up as they watched him dive into an elevator…just as the door closed.

….

Jay would love to say he immediately regretted leaving the others behind. But that would be a lie. Jay eyed the man he was following, the one that actually had a faint rotten food smell clinging to him, though he didn't say anything, being too distracted by the elegance of the inside of the elevator. He was wearing a long overcoat that hid his body build, and a matching hat pulled low over his head. The man didn't seem to concern that a superhero dove into the same elevator as him. The elevator dinged as the doors finally opened again. The man calmly left, briskly walking off to who knows where.

Jay hurried after him, knowing that losing him was the last thing that they needed. "Sir!? Can you please stop for a second!? It won't take that long to ask a few questions!"

The man appeared unable to hear him as he entered another elevator, his gaze locking with Jay as he pushed the button for a different floor. Jay groaned, wondering vaguely why he was doing this to him. Sprinting forward, he slipped into the elevator next to the one he was in. Unlike the fancy elevator that they had started out in, this one was plain and had a few stains. Jay quickly pushed the unlabeled button on the clear bottom of the panel, just like he had seen the other guy do. Several, jerky, minutes later, the elevator finally hissed loudly to a stop.

Sprinting out of it, he didn't smell that the suspect was on the left, just behind him, until pain erupted from the back of his head. Jay gasped softly as he hit the ground with a soft thud.

That was when he regretted his decision to follow him into that fancy elevator…

~Back with the others~

"Ja…He's not here!" Nya called out as she checked yet another empty suite.

Kai frowned, his nose flaring as he tried to pick up Jay's unique scent. "Nothing… why can't I smell him?"

Zane shook his head as he held Pixal's hand, the two of them examining the buttons next to the service elevator doors. "If I didn't know better, I would think that they wanted J…Foudre to follow them."

"But why would they want that?" Pixal glanced at the maid that was assisting them, worried that the multiple slipups might give Jay's secret identity away.

The maid shook her head as she walked over to the service elevator, her hand landing on the panel on the left. "If you don't mind my saying this, but we haven't been using these things in a few months since they need some pretty major repairs done on them…and there are fresh footprints leading up to them. What are the chances that they went back down somewhere after they got up here?"

They glanced at each other, worry creasing their brows. "This isn't good… we don't have enough people to look through all ten floors."

"We also have a basement." All eyes snapped to the maid. She noticed their looking, and shifted slightly. "Only workers are allowed down there. Because of that, only the service elevators reach that far."

Eyes widening, they glanced over at each other. Cole spoke, his voice hoarse. "This place might be a bit fancy for criminals to use it as an HQ…but a basement isn't."

"To the basement it is then." Sensei nodded in confirmation, worry for the young lad flooding him.

Now they just have to get there in time…in time for what, they had no idea…

~Two Hours Later, with Jay~

Jay groaned as he forced his eyes open, trying to regain conscience. Blinking, he tried to ignore the sharp pain he felt in the back of his head from something heavy hitting him in the head. Twisting around, he quickly ascertained that he was in fact bound hand and foot in a pitch black room…no, not a room…a trunk. He could feel the engine vibrating underneath him. He squirmed some more, panic flooding him. _Was this a kidnapping?!_ _They did realize that my folks were broke right?_ Pushing his panicked thoughts to the back of his mind, he rubbed his wrists against the course ropes, a muffled cry of pain slipping out as drops of blood slipped out and onto the rope…making it slick.

The fact his voice was muffled sent more panic surging through him. That meant that he was gagged and for them to gag him would mean that they had removed his mask… his fingers curled into a tight fist. He needed to be Foudre…not Jay. Jay would curl in a ball and cry and wish for someone to rescue him…Foudre would find a way to get out of here… right? That's what a superhero does, isn't it?

There was a jerky movement suddenly, which threw him hard into the side of the trunk. The car that he was in must have stopped, since the engine was no longer vibrating the trunk. There was a scratching noise as someone worked on unlocking the trunk. Jay strained himself to hear voices speaking. The trunk lid started to rise up, before suddenly slamming back down. A voice spoke up, this time it sounded angry, though Jay still couldn't hear what was being said.

He was still wondering what was going on, when a gunshot suddenly erupted outside of the trunk. Jay jumped; his heart thudding loudly in his chest as he realized that wasn't good…not good at all for him.

 **A/N: Done! Ok…not the final battle yet…still getting closer though. Um, yeah. You're welcome to send in guesses on who was shot and if they are still alive. And on what it is that they want Jay for. Trust me, I've got it all up here. *taps forehead***

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello! Time to rescue Jay and ofr the others to realize that they seriously bite off more than they can chew this time around… oh and there also is a city wide protest against violence towards Dragonoids going on as well. But hey, Jay's been kidnapped.**

Twenty-Seven: Protests and Evil Dudes…

Nya frowned as she walked down the school hallway, her mind dwelling more on the fact that her boyfriend was still missing than where she was going.

"Hey! Join us for the protest at Town Square later today! The more the merrier!" Mark suddenly shoved a flier into her face.

Nya rolled her eyes at him, as she accepted the flier. "What's the protest about it?"

Mark arched an eyebrow up at her, before running off to continue passing the fliers out, tossing a response over his shoulder as he did so. "The way we've been treating Dragonoids."

Nya blinked slowly, before breaking at a run as she charged through the hall. Someone might have yelled at her that there was no running in the halls, but she had a much bigger issue to deal with than hallway safety.

~With Pixal~

Pixal's fingers flew across the keyboard as she pulled up the security footage she had downloaded the night before. "The suit that Nya made me worked like a charm. I was even able to get it to do facial scans of everyone that entered and left the hotel last night."

Zane nodded in agreement as he tapped his fingers along the table. "That's nice. We need to find the vice principal and Jay. What time periods does that narrow us down to?"

Pixal shook her head as she tapped out a few commands. She was already in her suit and was mostly using her powers; though instinct lead her to type with her fingers. "Not much. Just when we entered the building; and Jay is still with us…and that is it. Nothing is out of the ordinary here."

Cole shifted as he heard something, or someone, quickly running to Mr. Borg's office. "Pixal…are you sure your dad is ok with us being in here?"

"Yes. I think it might actually be Nya." Pixal zoomed in on an employee that was hauling out a large old rug.

"What makes you say that?" The words had barely left Cole when the door slammed open and Nya came in.

"Cole move away from the door. I know you're supposed to be keeping others out, but I just pushed you into the wall." Nya strolled in as if it were normal for her to knock the football quarterback into a wall.

Pixal smiled briefly at her, before going back to her work. "I knew it was her because the second I realized someone was coming this way I used my suit's powers to hack into the school security cameras to see who it was."

Nya nodded in understanding, as if she had been there the entire conversation. Lifting her hand up, she dropped the flier on the desk. "It's begun."

Kai leaned over, confusion crossing his face. "What are you talking about? A protest in the park? The flier says that it isn't for another four hours."

Nya swatted her brother, a low growl escaping her. "No! The bringing about of peace! _Humans_ are holding a city wide protest about how they've been treating our kind!"

"But how…Jay's missing. And if he's the One then he needs to be here to lead the way…" Cole scoffed, not seeing how any of this was possible.

"Guys…"

"Not now Kai. Maybe by our mingling with the humans and trying our hardest to help them is what is causing the change. Maybe it really wasn't up to one person…" Nya picked the flier back up as she scanned the information. "We can totally show up in support of this… if we find Jay before then."

"Um, Guys?"

"Not now Kai. Let the smart ones talk about important stuff right now and figure out where Jay's been taken."

"But guys…."

Nya clapped a hand over her brother's mouth, glancing over at Pixal. "Think you can find Jay in time?"

"I'll try, but it honestly looks like he never left the hotel…" Pixal broke off, knowing that they had looked through the entire hotel the night before.

Kai yanked Nya's hand off of his mouth and pointed to the screen. "That carpet cleaner dude that left the hotel while we were looking for Jay… he dumped the old carpet he was carrying into the trunk of a plain black SUV that by chance as the vice principal sitting the driver's seat!"

Everyone froze as they stared at Kai for five seconds before whipping around to look at the screen. Pixal pulled up the footage that he had mentioned, and zoomed in on the carpet. "Jay's shoe… that isn't a carpet cleaner."

"Now the question is where is he taking Jay and why." Zane straightened up, ignoring the pleased look Kai had.

~With Jay~

Jay winced as the car hit another pothole, causing him to fly up and bang into the trunk door before slamming back down. Whoever kidnapped him apparently had changed their minds about letting him out of the trunk at wherever they had stopped the night before and was driving off to who knows where now. Finally, the car stopped again. Relief flooded him as he listened to the sound of the engine finally turning off. A minute later the scratching sound of a key unlocking the trunk could be heard from the outside.

Light, bright sunlight to be more precise, flooded the cramped trunk as the door was yanked open. Jay squinted as he tried to look at the tall man standing in front of the trunk. It was the same man that he had followed the day before, hat pulled low over his head and a long overcoat that appeared to be too big on him. Jay wrinkled his nose as he noted that the rotten food smell was coming off of him… a muffled squeak escaped him as he was roughly yanked out of the trunk and shoved nearly head first into a rundown cabin.

The scent of close to a dozen different Dragonoids slammed into his nostrils, startling him. Glancing around the cabin, he spotted several rough looking men and women, all of them Dragonoids, watching his every move. His host seized him by the upper arm and shoved him unceremoniously into a wooden chair. He pulled out thick ropes which he then used to secure Jay to the chair.

Once that was done, he pulled off the hat and coat to reveal that he was also a Dragonoid. "Can't make peace now if you're all tied up, now can ya?" A boisterous laugh escaped him as he tossed his head back.

One of the women came over and yanked the gag out of Jay's mouth. Jay licked his lips, before looking at his captor. "Why?"

"Why? Why? I'll tell ya why! What those prissy humans have done to our kind is unforgivable! And we're going to make them pay dearly for that…but we can't do that if the One gets in the way. Thus why you are here, where you can't stop us from destroying all of humankind." The leader, at least Jay presumed the guy that kidnapped him was the leader, waved his arms around wildly as he spoke, before snagging a long rifle.

Jay felt his heart sink as he stared at that. This really wasn't good. "Hey! Boss! There's a large gathering of humans of all ages later today at Ninjago City Town Square. Apparently there is some sort of protest going on." One of the men called out to the kidnapper, confirming Jay's suspension.

"Wonderful…we now know where to start our reign of terror."

"Don't! You'll just add more fuel to the fire! You're gonna make everything worse!" Jay strained fruitlessly against his binds.

"No. We are going to make everything better without your help." The leader spat in Jay's face, before walking out the door. "Let's move out!"

 **A/N: Done! Ok… so I didn't get to the part where they find out who was shot…or that a shooting did happen. Oh well. We now know who kidnapped Jay and what kind of mess he is in. Let's hope that there aren't any causalities because of these idiots. Do you guys have any guesses on who was shot?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello! So, I am sure that you are all wondering who got shot two chapters ago, and if they ever manage to rescue Jay….or stop genocide from taking place. Well, let's just say Falcon only ever listens to Zane very well….**

Chapter Twenty-Eight:Falcon sometimes as the better plan...

~With the Non-held-prisoner-heroes~

Nya bent down, worry creasing her brow. They had been able to track the vehicle that Jay's kidnapper had used to the docks…where they then found the vice-principal's dead body lying in a pool of blood in front of a dock that hasn't been used in years. Pixal already had called the police, while the teens were silently thanking the stars above that they had sent the kid over to the protest already with his uncle to represent the team until they could get there.

Cole shook his head as he paced around the dock, his mind reeling. "This doesn't make any sense. Who has ever heard of a team up where one of the team members killed another one?"

Kai scoffed as he crossed his arms. "Guess we'll never know. I mean it's not like we can look through his phone's memory to see what his conversation with the other dude was like or anything."

Nya snapped her head up, pure amazement flooding her. "Kai! You are a genius!"

Zane frowned, shaking his head tightly even as several police officers joined them. "Kai and genius don't go in the same sentence."

Cole widened his eyes, before coughing loudly to draw their attention. "We have guests…you know the guys we called a while ago." He nodded to the police officers.

Zane turned bright red, upon realizing his mistake. "I am sorry…I didn't mean to reveal your name…"

The officers perked up slightly, wondering which one of the amazing Dragonoids in front of them was named Kai. Kai shrugged; a hint of amusement in his voice. "It's fine…we kept nearly giving J…Foudre's name away yesterday after he vanished. And I just nearly did it again." He gave his best friend a pointed look.

Zane hummed, before turning to face Nya. "Why were you calling your brother a genius anyways?"

Nya grinned, as she picked up the vice principal's phone, before holding it out to Pixal. "Techno can use her powers to dig through the phone's memory. See if she can't find anything to reveal their plan."

"Oh!" "Why did I not think of that?"

~Back with Jay~

Jay strained fruitlessly against his bonds, tears streaming down his face as the ropes cut into his skin. Just then a familiar screech reached his ears. "Falcon!? That you!?" The old shattered window to his left couldn't stop the robotic bird from flying into the cabin. Grinning to himself, he stopped struggling, pleased that something might be going right for him after all. "Sweet! Find Zane and bring him here to untie me…and hurry! There are millions of lives at stake here!"

Jay expected the usually obedient bird to leave him after he said that, not for his eyes to start glowing red and lasers shooting forth; cutting the rope off of him. Blinking, Jay carefully rubbed his sore wrists, wondering vaguely how he was supposed to explain to his parents about the blood oozing out of them.

"Or you could do that… come on! We need to get to the protest in the town square before a massacre happens!" Jay stood up and attempted to take one step. Unfortunately, he hadn't used his legs in several hours and had long since lost all feelings in them. He crashed unheroically to the ground. Groaning, he pushed himself up even as determination flooded him. He had to get to that protest…warn everyone to get out of there before it was too late. Looking down to his hand, he noticed something that definitely would help him with that…

~Back with the Others~

Pixal was flipping through the phone's memory, trying to find anything that might be suspicious. So far the only thing they could find was the fact some friend of his was constantly calling, claiming to be stranded in the middle of the forest. Nothing about a sinister plan to kidnap one of the heroes. Pixal was about to growl in frustration when the friend suddenly called. Startled, she answered it without thinking about it.

A familiar voice filled the air, a hint of panic in it. "Ok…I have no idea who you are…but uh…the phone that these idiots left behind as this number…and I am seriously hoping you're not one of them… and um yeah… this is Foudre speaking. There is a protest going on today. And a group of Dragonoids that apparently don't want peace…at least not the kind of peace we would love to have. You have to go to the protest and get everyone away from there! Now, before its too late!"

Pixal laughed as she pressed a hand against her mouth to stifle it. "J…Foudre. It's us. The phone belongs to the vice principal and we were looking through it to see if we could find anything. Greenie and Mentor both are there already so we can call them and tell them to get everyone to safety."

"Pix?! Perfect…can Zane track Falcon? I mean, if he can't I understand…it's just that he is with me…and uh, I told him to get Zane but he untied me instead… and I have no feeling in my legs… and no idea on where I am at…"

"Don't worry… we've got it under control…" Before Pixal could finish her sentence, Zane interrupted; his facial expression tight. "We have police with us… and you are on speaker phone!"

"Oops… sorry Hielo… didn't mean to reveal your real name."

"Never mind that! We need to get going! Bro, you go and find J…Foudre and bring him to the protest about Dragonoid Violence. The rest of us will go catch up with Greenie and his uncle to protect the people. Understood?" Nya cut in, quickly hashing out everyone's roles.

A chorus of yes rippled through the air, before they all disbanded. They have lives to save…

~Protest, with Ed and Edna, a random guy that we all know, and Mr. Borg~

"Oh! That is a very lovely singing voice you have there Lou! No wonder your kind will come far and wide to listen to you sing." Edna spoke enthusiastically to a Dragonoid that was standing next to her. He appeared to be an older version of Cole, only slimmer and clearly didn't exercise as often.

Lou smiled to himself as he tapped his cane against the ground. "Yes…I know. I must say though… this is quite exciting. It clearly means that the One has come and is aiming for peace between our people…instead of total eradication of your kind. And I am glad for that too. Never been one for violence."

Mr. Borg shook his head, even as he scanned the crowd curiously. "I wonder where Pixal is… she's never been late to anything before in her life. And I must say, revealing myself as what I truly am to my coworkers felt great!" Mr. Borg was no longer wearing his usual outfit, having replaced it with breeches and a tunic. After all, he might be a cripple, but he was always a Dragonoid.

Ed titled his head as he looked around the place. "You know? We never endorsed the violence against Dragonoids. A very sick Dragonoid came to us and insisted that we adopt her son. No idea why, but we certainly wouldn't replace our little Jay with anyone. We knew about the dogs trained to sniff out Dragonoids so we made sure to cover his scent up for his safety."

"Does Jay know any of this?" Mr. Borg was surprised that Ed and Edna already knew what he suspected about their son.

Edna shook her head, a smile on her face. "No… we had already agreed to wait till he is headed off to college before telling him. It will be harder to cover his scent once he moves out."

Right before Mr. Borg could say anything to that, two of the new heroes, the tiny one and the older one that he realized could easily be a fully grown Dragonoid, suddenly appeared in front of the crowd.

"We have information pointing a possible shooting that will take place here during the protest…as much as we appreciate it, we are _strongly_ suggesting that you all move some place safe till we get this under control!" The older one called out firmly as he scanned the audience.

The smaller one suddenly tugged on his companion's sleeve, pointing in the small group's direction. "Hey! Isn't that Foudre's, Honua's, and Techno's parents over there?"

"Nephew…please don't do anything to reveal who the others are…especially in public!"

 **A/N: Done! Uh, I think this is a really long final battle. And yes, there is a reason why they keep having these slip ups. But that is for later. Oh, and apparently Dragonoids are joining in on the protest. And look at who all are friends now… and Ed and Edna always knew that Jay was a Dragonoid apparently. And Mr. Borg suspected it and they were the ones to confirm it. Can't think anything else to say…um, yeah. It was the vice principal that was shot and killed.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello! Ok, so probably should have worked on this yesterday…but I didn't. Sorry. My family is celebrating Valentine's Day today so Happy Early Valentine's Day! From what I can tell…Mom really likes what it is a got her and I am really interested in this String Art Kit that she got me for Valentine's Day. It looks like fun!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Final Battle is Finally Here Folks! Oh…and a Dance!

It was three minutes after the announcement for everyone to take cover happened when the Dragonoids arrived, guns blazing. Thankfully, Sensei Wu used his powers as Mentor to create a firm force field that surrounded the civilians. Lloyd flicked his wrist, sending an explosive ball of energy flying towards them. The others, minus a certain two, came barreling, Pixal already using her powers to get the technology in the area to fight back. Nya slammed into one of the others, water spraying out from her hands. Zane flipped over three of them, whipping his shruikens out as he did so. Cole shoved hard into four of them, knocking them to the ground.

"We need J…Foudre and K….Fuego here…like right now!" Someone commented as they fought off the wicked Dragonoids.

As if summoned there by their yell, Falcon screeched loudly as he dove into the scene, clawing at the Dragonoid that Zane was fighting off. Kai and Jay charged into the battle, pumped and ready to go. "Yeah! I'm back baby!" Jay flipped whacking several Dragonoids with his nunchucks.

"NO! You were not supposed to escape! Martina, get the weather machine! Maybe we can throw their fighting skills off…" The leader muttered under his breath out of annoyance.

A female Dragonoid that was near the back of the group and not participating in the fighting ran off, disappearing to who knows where. Zane narrowed his eyes dangerously, before glancing over at the magnificent bird that was fighting near him. "Faucon! Go follow her!"

A loud screech escaped his pet, before Falcon shot off like an arrow chasing after her. The fight continued, even as the weather machine must have been activated since it was suddenly down pouring on them. Which would have been a problem…expect that it was them. Cole raised the earth to form a cave of sorts for the civilians to take shelter in, while Nya manipulated the rainwater to avoid her and slam hard against the Dragonoids that they were fighting against. Zane froze a great many raindrops into hard ice crystals that pelted the howling in surprise and pain, those things left good sized bruises, while Jay shot his lightning through the raindrops, which just made it worse. Pixal pulled out of the technology, not wanting to ruin any of it, while Kai spun his sword and took a position near Cole to guard the civilians. Sensei Wu snagged Lloyd by the arm and pulled him back under the cave opening, out of the rain.

Jay allowed his electricity powers to spark all over his arms and chest, and back just cause he couldn't do his chest without also covering his back, glaring up (he was short, ok!) at the leader of the cruel Dragonoids. "This ends now! Uh…can you crouch down? I feel as if I will be a lot more intimidating if I was glaring down at you and not up… beside the point! I, we, stand here because we want actual peace between our two kinds! Surrender now and we can work out our differ…Ahh!" The ground underneath him suddenly shifted and shook, throwing him headlong into a deep chasm that was not there before.

Jay gasped as his gi mask fell off, fluttering down the chasm. He needed that for his secret identity! He screwed his eyes shut, expecting that he would crash into the ground instantly dying on compact any second now… it never happened. Confused, he opened his up to find himself dangling in midair, all of his weapons as well as his mask crashing to the ground far below.

Bewildered, he twisted around to see Nya flat on her stomach, holding his foot as she dangled over the edge, her own mask slipping off as she bent over the edge to hang onto him.

"How are you this strong?!" Jay spluttered out as he gawked at her.

"Who says I'm alone?" Nya smirked eerily similar to her brother as she let go with one hand to grasp his arm and help pull him up.

Once he was up, he realized what it was that she had meant about not being alone. _Everyone_ , humans and Dragonoids, fans and family…even his school bully, all were gathered and helping her pull him up. "Definitely not alone…" Jay ran his fingers through is hair, wondering how everyone would treat him after this was all over with. Especially Mark and his parents. That would be a nightmare to navigate.

Just then a loud explosion was heard, followed by Martina and Falcon coming back on scene. "That stupid bird used laser eyes to destroy the weather machine!"

Jay sniggered at that, nearly collapsing to the ground. "Yeah…that's Fal..Faucon for you. He only ever listens to Zane and even then, he will sometimes take things in his own claws."

~Three Weeks Later~

Music blared from the loudspeakers that filled the school's gym, loud laughter filling the air as the student body danced, chatted, and snacked the night away. Zane and Pixal, wearing Dragonoid formal wear, were twirling around the center of the gym, all the while Kai and Cole were doing a dance competition nearby. Mr. Borg was chatting casually with his coworkers, while beaming at his daughter and her boyfriend. Mark was goofing around with another Dragonoid, one with bright yellow hair and dark green eyes, chuckling over something that she had said.

There was a flicker in the far corner, as the lone Ancient that refused to believe the centuries old prophesy was spying on the gathering. Scowling at the school dance, one that was only planned one week ago, he turned to look at the giant banner that was hanging from the rafters. **Dragonoids ALWAYS Welcome!** Ok…so he was wrong about everything. He flickered his eyes over to where Misako was hovering near the fruit punch, having taken on a job as the school's newest history teacher.

Yeah…he really needed to apologize to her. Just not now… he didn't want to ruin the party.

 _Years went by, and peace filled the land…well. As peaceful as you can get with idiots being idiots. Eventually Zane and Pixal, Jay and Nya, along with Kai and another Dragonoid named Skylor, all got married and had kids of their own. Mark eventually fully outgrew his bullying ways and became a police officer as well as married the blonde Dragonoid that he dated in high school, having nine kids of his own in the end. The super suits were retired shortly after the Battle for Peace, as the attack at the protest is called. History books had a chapter about it, though the only names mentioned were that of the alter-egos._

 _They would have stayed in the back of the attic, collecting dust if only Storm, son of Jay and Nya, hadn't gone exploring with his cousins and sister one day… but that is a story for another time. All we need to know is that Ninjago finally found peace after centuries of looking…_

 **A/N: Done! If you want a story about the next gen, go right ahead and write it! Cause I actually don't have anything for a sequel…though I did obviously wanted to end this with an opening to the next gen and everything. So please feel free to write your own next gen fic!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


End file.
